


Обманный маневр

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: по заявке Алисии-Х "ммм... а можно - Локи взял что-нибудь у Старка поносить, а Кэп взялся уладить ситуацию, потому что Тор устроит апокалипсец раньше графика, а так есть шанс обойтись малой кровью?"соблюдение заявки условно) Что выросло, то выросло, как говорится))
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor





	1. Chapter 1

От висящих в воздухе голограмм лицо Старка было раскрашено цветными бликами. Сосредоточенно хмурясь, он почесывал подбородок, ерошил волосы, перетасовывал проекции и снова хмурился.  
-Ничего? – спросил доктор Бэннер, молча следивший за его манипуляциями, сидя на собранном костюме Железного Человека. Ячейка в стене была пуста, а красно-золотые латы небрежно лежали посреди зала, спиной кверху.  
-Ничего. Джарвис, у тебя?  
-Контакта с костюмом нет, все системы отключены.  
-Не представляю, что этот паршивец умудрился сотворить! – в сердцах выдохнул Старк и взмахом руки отключил компьютерное проецирование.  
Из-под Бэннера раздалось возмущенное мычание, он поднялся и с помощью Тони перевернул вяло протестующий костюм на спину.  
-Джарвис, а его браслеты точно работают?  
-На сто процентов, мистер Старк. И нет, их защита ни на минуту не ослабевала, - предвосхитил следующий вопрос верный слуга.  
-Тогда я сдаюсь! – Тони сидел на корточках перед своим железным альтер эго и уныло похлопывал его по блестящему боку.  
\- Ты думал, что контроллеры отключились из-за его магии? Или ты хочешь отключить браслеты, чтобы Локи с помощью магии смог сам вылезти из костюма? – поинтересовался Брюс, делая еще одну бесплодную попытку поднять забрало руками.  
-Я хочу его убить!  
-Эммм… - Бэннер встал и, подойдя к стеклянной витрине в углу, плеснул в бокал немного виски. – А напомни мне, чья была идея оставить наших асгардских друзей у тебя в башне?  
Он протянул Старку выпивку и сел на диван.  
-Моя! И это была хорошая идея! Просто потрясающая! Для тебя это отличный шанс сделать новые открытия в крионике генов, для меня – возможность покопаться в его посохе, все во имя общества, прошу обратить внимание! И, кроме того, это гуманно: наши мифологические друзья понятия не имеют о судебных процедурах, адвокатах, волоките, презумпции невиновности. Сам знаешь, чаши, змеи, яды, вечные муки, орлы, терзающие печень…  
-Это уже греческая мифология!  
-Да наплевать! Главное, что Тор был совсем не против моей идеи – перспектива обрекать братца на страдания его явно не прельщала, ты помнишь, с какой радостью он уцепился за предложение? Да и сам остался в команде… красота!  
-Ну про гуманизм и команду, это ты Роджерсу рассказывай, мне не надо, – хмыкнул Бэннер, - Лучше скажи, как нам его оттуда достать теперь? Локи! Эй, грозный бог, ты точно оттуда вылезти не можешь?– поинтересовался он, постучав носком ботинка по ноге Железного Человека.  
-Не могу, - раздался приглушенный ответ. – Я вообще ничего не делал, только влез в него. А потом нагрудник сам закрылся, забрало опустилось и перед глазами стало темно…  
-Экран погас, питания же нет, - автоматически перевел Старк. – А какого хрена ты вообще туда полез?  
-Интересно было! – огрызнулся Локи.  
-Почему его вообще в зал с костюмами пустили? – буркнул Брюс, протирая очки краем рубашки.  
\- Локи запрещен выход из башни, запрещено подходить к окнам, закрыт доступ в лаборатории. Зал находится в жилом секторе здания, – бесстрастно пояснил Джарвис.  
Тони допил виски, отставил стакан на ковер и потер виски руками.  
-Ну что делать будем?  
\- Гидравлические ножницы? – прищурившись предложил Брюс, сползая с дивана на пол.  
-Очень смешно! Я не позволю уродовать свой костюм! Джарвис, а давай попробуем так!..  
Еще полчаса прошло в безуспешных поисках сбоя и попытках протестировать электронную систему лат.  
\- А где, кстати, брат нашего консервированного тунца? – невпопад поинтересовался Брюс, и Тони вздрогнул.  
-Вот черт! Если он узнает, что Локи влез в мой костюм, он точно решит, что родственник принялся за старое, и заберет его в Асгард! А я еще не готов расстаться с таким дорогим гостем и его посохом!  
-А я не закончил лабораторные исследования твоего дорогого гостя… – встревожился Бэннер, беспомощно оглядываясь. – Кажется, Тор отправился к своей невесте… Вчера! Больше чем на сутки он брата не оставляет, а значит…  
-Вытаскивайте меня отсюда скорее, тупые смертные! – всполошился узник технологий «Старк Индастрилз», слышавший слова ученых, и даже попытался в очередной раз самостоятельно выбраться наружу. Результатом было приглушенное пыхтение и постукивания изнутри.  
-Хреново, - констатировал Тони, не обращая внимания на Локи и снова разгоняя ладонью мерцающие проекции, ответа в которых не находилось.  
-Мистер Старк, Тор только что приземлился на вертолетной площадке, – сообщил Джарвис удивительно вовремя, словно в дешевой драме.  
\- Ну так что, гидравлические ножницы? – ехидно повторил свое предложение Бэннер.  
И вдруг глаза Старка загорелись.  
-Лучше! Есть идея лучше! Роджерс!  
\- Порвет костюм голыми руками? – опешил Брюс.  
-Нет! Джарвис, блокируй все лифты, пусть сын Одина прогуляется. Брюс, бегом… Джарвис, Стив в спортзале? Отлично, Брюс, беги туда, в двух словах объясни, что у нас случилось, снова втюхай клюкву про команду и гуманизм. Пусть он отвлечет Тора. А еще лучше, пусть уведет его из башни… хоть в зоопарк, хоть на Бродвей, в общем, чтоб духу его здесь не было. Как можно дольше.  
Доктор Бэннер был умным и образованным человеком, настоящим ученым, искренне не желающим расставаться с внеземной формой жизни, попавшей в его полное распоряжение, поэтому исчез, даже не дослушав, – гениальные умы мыслят одинаково.

Уговорить Капитана Америку было не сложно, он считал, что над Локи должно свершиться исключительно американское правосудие, самое гуманное и демократичное. Этому убеждению способствовали несколько обстоятельств: вера в американскую фемиду сама по себе, неверие в божественное происхождение Тора и Локи – как добрый христианин Стив нашел для себя компромисс в восприятии братьев как пришельцев из других измерений, и отвращение к пыткам, описанием которых изобиловали страницы недавно прочитанной Эдды. Некоторые моменты древнего эпоса показались ему слегка надуманными, но личное знакомство с пришельцами из Асгарда позволяло сделать вывод, что многое соответствует действительности.  
Вернувшегося Тора они едва успели перехватить в холле этажа, где располагались гостевые спальни. Роджерс даже не сменил спортивный костюм, а доктор Бэннер выглядел весьма запыхавшимся.  
\- Электрический подъемник сломался! – мрачно сообщил им сын Одина, обличающее потрясая Мельниром.  
-Эмм… Да, у нас неполадки с системой… Мы с Тони работаем над этим, - сбивчиво пояснил  
Брюс и, ободряюще хлопнув Стива по спине, поспешил ретироваться.  
Тор, чуть нахмурившись, проводил его взглядом и вопросительно посмотрел на Роджерса.  
-Да. Да, точно. Силовая установка вышла из строя, – подтвердил Стив, чувствуя, что краснеет –врать он не умел. – Поэтому даже пообедать не получится. Может быть, поедим в городе? – торопился он, пока краска окончательно не залила лицо. Запоздало сообразил, что свет ламп и гудение кондиционеров в холле изобличают его ложь, но Тор лишь пожал плечами и согласно кивнул.  
-Мне надо принять душ и переодеться, встретимся тут через пятнадцать минут? – едва сдерживая вздох облегчения, предложил Роджерс и, дождавшись еще одного кивка, поспешил в свою комнату.

-Куда пойдем? – спросил Стив, едва они вышли на улицу. В нескольких футах перед ними полз нескончаемый поток машин, шли люди, погруженные в свои заботы.  
-Мне все равно.  
Задрав голову, Тор прищурился на солнце и глубоко вздохнул. По случаю выхода «в люди» он не взял с собой молот, поэтому явно не знал, куда деть руки, неловко пытаясь сунуть их за расшитый ремень. По мнению Роджерса, асгардец, в льняной рубашке без рукавов, в кожаных брюках, тяжелых сапогах и с собранными в хвост светлыми волосами, выглядел в современном Нью-Йорке естественнее, чем он сам.   
-Отличная погода, предлагаю перекусить на свежем воздухе, - бодро объявил Стив и смело шагнул в людской поток – может быть Тор и выглядит современней, зато он здесь родился и знает каждый уголок. Знал, во всяком случае.  
К счастью, городской парк никуда не делся, да и ассортимент уличных забегаловок не сильно изменился за семьдесят лет.   
Примерно через час они уже расставляли пакеты с едой на зеленом пригорке, вдали от дорожек, скамеек и прочих атрибутов цивилизации.  
Тор уселся на траву и зашуршал оберточной бумагой и упаковками. Стив собрался последовать его примеру, но замялся – светлые наглаженные брюки не располагали к сидению на земле. Едва взглянув на него, Тор улыбнулся и молча стянул с себя рубашку.  
\- Спасибо, - Роджерс аккуратно уселся, подбирая под себя ноги.  
-На здоровье, - ответил Тор и, с щелчком открыв банку пива, чокнулся с колой капитана.   
-ЗдОрово. Давно не ел на свежем воздухе, - довольно протянул он через пятнадцать минут, когда от его обеда остались лишь упаковки. – Ты хорошо придумал.  
-Да, в мое время люди приходили сюда семьями на пикники… - ответил Стив, жуя бургер.  
-Только аппетит гораздо лучше после охоты. Свежая оленятина или кабанятина очень вкусные. Да еще запах крови… - мечтательно протянул Тор, втягивая носом воздух, словно чувствуя ароматы, о которых говорил.  
\- Ну извини, - пожал плечами Роджерс, снова принимаясь за свой бутерброд.  
Ему нравился асгардский бог, нравился тем, что был таким же чужим в этом мире. Но если Стив пытался приспособиться к нему, то Тор просто позволял этому миру быть вокруг, и любые компромиссы с его стороны были вызваны желанием достигнуть той или иной цели, а не жалкими потугами влиться в его сумасшедший непонятный ритм. А еще, в отличии от Стива, Тору было куда возвращаться, хотя Стив знал, что так было не всегда.  
-Послушай… - Стив аккуратно вытер салфеткой пальцы и посмотрел на растянувшегося на траве Тора. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и иногда прихлебывал пиво. – Послушай, когда ты попал на землю в первый раз… Ну, тогда… тебе не было… страшно?  
Неловко повернув голову, Тор сквозь прищур испытывающее взглянул на сидящего рядом Роджерса. Стив был готов извиниться за неделикатный вопрос, но не пришлось.  
-Было. Было очень страшно, когда я понял, что могу остаться здесь навсегда. Когда понял, что отец отвернулся от меня, что не увижу мать и друзей, дом… было страшно от одиночества, – ровно ответил Тор. – Ты тоже чувствуешь себя в чужом месте?  
Странная формулировка резанула слух, Стив нахмурился, стараясь подобрать слова, чтобы поправить, но понял, что точнее не скажешь. Умом он понимал, что он в своем городе, среди своих соплеменников, граждан своей страны, но чувствовал себя именно «в чужом месте», поэтому не стал исправлять, а спросил:  
-А как ты справился со своим… одиночеством?  
Тор приподнялся и сел, одним глотком опустошая банку, сминая ее в ладони в жестяной шарик.  
-Джейн, – коротко ответил он. – И вера в то, что Мельнир мой, несмотря ни на что.  
Грустно кивнув, Роджерс собрал мусор в один пакет – что ж, у него, в отличии от Тора, был только щит, но надо было с чего-то начинать.  
\- Тебе повезло, что ты встретил свою Джейн, - сказал он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, Тор подниматься с травы не собирался, а пауза повисла уж больно тяжелая.  
-Мне – да. Ей – нет.  
-Да брось. Ты красивый парень, супергерой, что еще девушке надо? – Стив искренне попытался подбодрить Тора, который понуро сидел, поджав ноги, и избегал смотреть в его сторону.  
\- Я – бог. Я – сын Одина. Я не могу гулять с собакой каждое утро, потом идти на работу, возвращаться вечером в дом на побережье, по пятницам пить в баре и ходить с ребенком в кино по выходным. Я не могу быть ее супругом, – голос Тора звучал глухо и отстраненно, будто произносил заученный текст.  
\- Это она сказала?  
-Да. И она права. Мы должны расстаться.  
-Но ты же не можешь перестать быть тем, кто ты есть?  
\- Не могу, значит я не люблю ее.   
Стив пододвинулся ближе и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу – экспертом в отношениях он не был, зато чувствовал, что Тору нужна поддержка.  
\- Ничего, вернешься домой, все наладится…  
-Я не тороплюсь домой. Быть может, всеотец остынет, и кара Локи не будет слишком жестокой…  
\- Ты его жалеешь несмотря ни на что?  
Тор наконец обернулся и так посмотрел на Стива, что тот почувствовал себя идиотом.  
\- Прости, у меня никогда не было братьев… я сирота…  
Несколько секунд Тор молчал, прикусив губу, а потом легко поднялся.  
\- Я не могу перестать быть его братом, хотя Локи, кажется, меня им больше не считает. Мне все равно… А теперь ты, Стив Роджерс, расскажешь мне о своем прошлом. Что-нибудь.  
\- А хочешь, покажу? – Капитан тоже встал на ноги и протянул ему безрукавку. Он был рад, что неловкий разговор закончился и что появился повод еще некоторое время не возвращаться в башню Старка. – Пойдем, я покажу, где прошло мое детство. Может быть, там не сильно все изменилось…

Прогулка оказалось отличной. Шагая рядом с Тором, Стив не чувствовал себя неловко, когда что-то вокруг удивляло или шокировало странностью и новизной. Они оба открывали для себя Нью-Йорк, вместе пялились на нелепые огромные машины- лимузины, пугались внезапно оживающих людей-скульптур, со смехом шарахались от проповедников диких религий и конфессий, покупали еду с лотков и говорили. Говорили обо всем, что видели, и Роджерс ничуть не боялся выглядеть смешным или глупым, потому что Тору было все равно.  
Он изумленно заглядывал в каждый переулок, в котором, по словам Стива, семьдесят лет назад его били, фыркал, чесал в затылке, а в голубых прищуренных глазах плескался смех. И Роджерс был признателен ему за сообщничество.   
Дом, в котором был вход в лабораторию, с которой качался «Капитан Америка», снесли. Теперь там высилось величественное здание из стекла и бетона.   
\- Департамент аграрной промышленности, - запинаясь прочитал Тор латунную табличку на двери. – Это здесь тебя модифицировали? Как репу удобряли?..  
-Только не продолжай, чем именно удобряли! – фыркнул Стив, перебивая его.  
-И не думал даже. Хотел сказать, что нефиговая такая репа выросла, дааа… - шутовски развел руками Тор, и Роджерс расхохотался.  
Не потому, что шутка была особенно смешной, потому что она была простой, легкой и искренней, без двойного дна, желания поддеть, показать свое превосходство, как это бывало с шутками Старка.

Потом они сидели в закусочной и ели пончики.  
-Энтони был прав, тут очень вкусные пончики, - сыто выдохнул Стив, откидываясь на мягкую спинку дивана и облизывая с пальцев сахарную пудру.  
\- Да. Кстати, а не пора ли нам вернуться? Может быть, силовую установку уже починили, а если нет, мы можем принести всем пончиков… - прихлебывая кофе, заметил Тор, и Стив задумался.  
Задача была поставлена – гулять как можно дольше, вечерело, и ее можно было считать выполненной. Но Роджерсу давно не было так легко и хорошо, жалко было заканчивать приятную прогулку.  
-Ты хочешь вернуться?   
Тор поднял глаза от картонного стаканчика и внимательно посмотрел на Стива.  
-Мы можем связаться со Старком по… телефону и уточнить, есть ли необходимость в нашем присутствии.  
-Точно. Я сейчас!  
Стив вылез из-за столика, а Тор, дождавшись, пока он отойдет подальше, пододвинул к себе его тарелку, где еще оставалось два пончика с земляничным джемом.

Гулять по большому городу было не очень интересно, принцип функционирования мирградских поселений отличался лишь масштабом, но Тору нравилось быть здесь сейчас. Он чувствовал, что его компания нужна Капитану Америке, и сам отвлекался от неудачной встречи с Джейн. В башне Старка ему было бы некуда деваться от мыслей и сожалений, а тут было весело и вкусно.  
Разумеется, дома их не ждали, и, захватив пакет пончиков, они долго бродили по Манхеттену, рассматривая пеструю толпу ночных гуляк. Гулять с Тором оказалось также хорошо, как и отрабатывать вместе боевые приемы –между ними была пропасть времен, культур, взглядов, но противовесом всему служила нерушимая общность духа, ощущаемая обоими.  
Роджерс утянул Тора на отходящий с причала туристический катер – экскурсия на статую Свободы и возможность любоваться ночным Нью-Йорком.   
Сидя на корме, на свернутой бухте каната, Стив с горящими глазами рассказывал скандинавскому богу о символе демократии и свободы, а Тор уважительно кивал, задирая голову вверх, и прихлебывал пиво.  
\- Она почти такая же здоровая, как ледяные великаны, - весело щурился он. – Вот однажды мы с друзьями ездили в Йотунхейм. На битву… - Роджерс, сбитый с толку, вопросительно обернулся на него. – Ну да… У них там вообще нету… этого… демократических ценностей… - уверенно пояснил Тор, и Стив понимающе кивал, и была уже его очередь слушать и представлять, как выглядит бой с гигантами размером с символ Америки.  
Они поднялись на обзорную площадку статуи Свободы, стараясь держаться подальше от шумных туристов, и Стив, окидывая взглядом город, подумал, что не настолько все и изменилось за семьдесят лет. И, наверно, он сможет привыкнуть и поверить, что все это так же, как раньше, нуждается в нем и его защите.   
Обратно они возвращались молча. Сидя на облюбованном месте, на самой корме у фальшборта, Стив спросил:  
-Тебе понравилось?  
\- Да, - Тор полулежал, опираясь головой о бухту каната, и смотрел в небо. – Очень красиво. Все блестит, и совсем не видно звезд.  
Свет из рубки смешивался с сигнальными огнями катера, зыбко освещая запрокинутое лицо Тора. Он был непривычно задумчив, и Роджерс оказался в замешательстве. Тор был первым, с кем ему было так же легко общаться, как с Баки, но того он знал с детства как облупленного, а какие демоны жили в груди асгардского бога, мог только догадываться.   
Однако, едва ступив на набережную, Тор оставил печаль.  
\- Продолжим веселиться? Где здесь чертоги с музыкой и самым хмельным пивом?  
Стив рассмеялся.  
-Я не пью. А музыка… - ему было неожиданно легко. – Сейчас найдем!   
Подхватив Тора под руку, он уверенно зашагал к центру города.   
Отовсюду сияли неоновые вывески, соблазняя, приглашая, делая обольстительные предложения, среди которых было немудрено растеряться.  
Роджерсу хотелось показать Тору самое лучшее. На перекрестке стоял молодой человек, выглядевший весьма доброжелательно, копающийся в своем мобильном телефоне.  
\- Простите, мистер, – обратился к нему Стив. – Не подскажете, где тут самое лучшее кабаре? Мы с другом хотим как следует отдохнуть.  
Тот отвлекся от своего мобильника и оценивающе взглянул на них. Роджерс почувствовал себя неуютно в своих классических наглаженных брюках и аккуратно заправленной в них клетчатой рубашке, но стоявший рядом Тор излучал уверенности на троих.  
-Я думаю, вы ищите «Башню»…  
\- «Старк Индастриалз»? Нет, мы знаем, где она, мы хотим веселиться, – встрял Тор.  
\- Я вообще-то про ночной клуб «Башня», - озадаченно нахмурился молодой человек, убирая мобильник глубоко в карман джинсов.  
-Клуб? Он закрытый? Нас туда пустят? – уточнил Стив, успокаивающе положив руку на локоть Тора, который уже явно собирался перейти к более активной фазе допроса.  
-Вас – пустят, – хмыкнул абориген. – Туда, через два квартала налево, потом первый поворот направо, – махнул он рукой и поспешил перейти улицу, пока горел зеленый свет.  
В отличии от других заведений, мимо которых они проходили, указанный молодым человеком клуб выглядел на порядок скромнее – лишь вывеска у входа в переулке. Роджерс счел это добрым знаком – излишне пафосные места смущали его.  
Стоящий в дверях охранник попытался преградить им путь, но отступил, встретив взгляд Тора.   
Они прошли внутрь, по узким коридорам, украшенным матовыми зеркалами, бра и летящими тканями. Оказавшись в огромном зале, оба замерли, не сговариваясь, оглушенные грохотом музыки, ослепленные вспышками огней. Стив подумал, что первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым.  
К ним подошла тоненькая девушка в униформе.  
\- У вас заказано? ВИП-зона? Желаете пройти к бару?   
-Вип, - брякнул Тор, которому явно понравилась аббревиатура.  
-Как будете расплачиваться? Кэш, кредитка…   
Девушка обращалась теперь только к Тору, который не очень понимал, что от него хотят. Однако Стив уже пришел в себя от обрушившегося на него шума и неловко полез в карман, доставая карту, которой его запасливо снабдил Старк, еще когда только выяснил, что Стив останется в его доме.  
Увидев красно-золотой прямоугольник с логотипом «Старк Индастриалз» -«виза», девушка из простого работника клуба превратилась в квинтэссенцию любезности.  
Под ее навязчивый щебет они прошли к указанному столику на небольшом возвышении, в стороне от подиума с ди-джеем.  
-Апперетив? – угодливо прочирикала она, положив перед ними пестрые карточки меню.  
\- Пиво, – оскалился Тор, и девушку мгновенно сдуло.  
Здесь музыка почти не мешала и был прекрасный вид на интерьеры ночного клуба. Единственное, что причиняло неудобство, – слишком маленький стол и близко стоящие кресла. Но пару раз стукнувшись локтями, плечами и коленями, они все же устроились с максимальным комфортом.  
Помещение было разделено на три части, в самом низу – данспол, по краю которого они прошли, пробираясь к вип-зоне, и напротив – диджейский пульт, огромный бар, немного выше – затемненный чил-аут.  
Публики было достаточно много, судя по всему, клуб пользовался успехом. Стив с интересом разглядывал ее, стараясь понять, что из себя представляют « люди будущего».  
\- Смотри, какие красотки, - прогудел ему в ухо Тор, отвлекая от созерцания. По лесенке с данспола в зону отдыха поднимались три грации, в ярких платьях, блестящих украшениях, с роскошными волосами, – блондинка, шатенка и ярко-рыжая. Все три рослые, фигуристые, как на подбор.  
-Мне кажется, несколько вульгарные, - ответил Роджерс, отмечая вызывающий макияж дам.  
Тор только фыркнул.  
-Они тут все такие. На пиру все должны выглядеть как можно лучше.  
\- Но чувство меры и вкус никто не отменял. Ты считаешь, что мы тоже должны были одеться, как вон те, возле подиума?..  
Посреди танцевального зала было возвышение, напоминающее африканский тамтам с длинной блестящей трубой посередине.  
Рядом танцевала группа молодых людей, разодетая так, будто только что из цирка: кричащие пестрые рубашки из атласных тканей, цветные штаны, едва держащиеся на бедрах и смешно обтягивающие ноги, ремни с блестящими цепочками, брелоками – мечта сумасшедших сорок.  
Рассмеявшись, Тор отхлебнул принесенное ему пиво.  
-А что? Ярко. Мой парадный доспех тоже украшен золотом и чеканкой…  
-А я раньше носил красные сапоги на каблуках, - хохотнул Роджерс, расслабляясь, – в конце концов, не ему осуждать современную моду.  
У столика бесшумно возник официант. О том, что это именно он, Стив догадался по блокноту в руках и вопросительному взгляду – в его время никто не ходил в общественных местах в жилете и бабочке на голое тело.  
-Мне еще пива, – потребовал Тор, а Роджерс не глядя ткнул в картинку, где был изображен какой-то коктейль.  
Несмотря на некоторые странности в происходящем, Стив сделал вывод, что не так сильно все изменилось. По-прежнему кабаре оставалось местом развлечения для мужчин, дам в зале было катастрофически мало, и, судя по их внешнему виду, они имели весьма определенный род занятий.  
\- Наверно на том подиуме скоро появится певица, - блеснул даром провидца Роджерс, и Тор понимающе кивнул.  
-Мне нравятся мирградские певицы, их не обязательно слушать, можно только смотреть. А если у нашего скальда хоть строфу пропустишь, вообще потом ничего не поймешь.  
Но, вопреки ожиданиям, на «тамтаме» появился молодой человек, который стал танцевать, используя торчащий шест для опоры.  
-Гимнаст?  
-Эммм… я думаю, что стриптизер… Хотя всегда был уверен, что такими вещами занимаются только девушки, - выдавил из себя Стив, пряча лицо в зонтиках коктейля.  
-Да ладно, -Тор ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. - Неплохо же получается у парня!  
Толпа плясала, хлопала, ободряюще выкрикивала что-то. Отставив третью опустевшую кружку, Тор поднялся.   
-Я сейчас вернусь, не танцуй ни с кем без меня, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Роджерс кисло улыбнулся, Тор пошутил совершенно не смешно – среди клубной публики Стив замечал все больше парочек, состоящих только из мужчин. Они не чувствовали никакого дискомфорта, и окружающие не обращали на них никакого внимания. Это выглядело странно и в тоже время вызывало болезненный интерес, скрывать любопытство было непросто, и Роджерс ловил себя на том, что слишком пристально разглядывает их.  
Наверно, это оказалось заметно, потому что к столику подошла крепко сбитая барышня с яркими губами в «леопардовом» вечернем платье.  
\- Скучаешь, красавчик? – томным низким голосом поинтересовалась она у Стива, который мгновенно растерялся. – Может быть, угостишь меня сладеньким?  
Чувствуя, что в горле пересохло, Роджерс старался выдавить из себя хоть звук, а девица уже нацелилась усесться на место Тора.  
-А ну, кыш отсюда! – преувеличенно грозный рык Одинсона смел непрошенную соседку. Он, довольно улыбаясь, устроился в кресле и, подозвав официанта, потребовал себе еще пива.  
-Не стоило так грубо с девушкой, - Стив наконец смог закончить и высказать в слух законченное, осмысленное предложение, а Тор обидно заржал.  
\- Да конечно! Никакая это не девушка. Мы сейчас отливали рядом!  
Роджерс почувствовал, что бледнеет.  
\- Они тут наверно все переодетые, - продолжал делиться впечатлениями Тор, не замечая замешательства Стива. – Только кто же так маскируется? Вот помню, Локки, еще до того, как у него испортился характер, в такую бабу превращался! Пальчики оближешь! Я, когда первый раз увидел, чуть не трахнул его…  
-Брата? – в тихом ужасе спросил Стив.  
-Бабу! Когда просек, надавал ему по шее, конечно. А потом еще раз, когда он обратно превратился… Потому что нельзя… неправильно это, когда с принцем, как с продажной девкой. По любви надо…  
В голове Роджерса царил сумбур, грохот музыки и плывущий в душном воздухе сладковатый дурманящий аромат только добавляли растерянности.  
-То есть, если по любви, то с принцем можно? – глупо спросил он.  
-Конечно. Нам тоже ничто человеческое не чуждо, - пожал плечами Тор, разваливаясь на кресле.   
Его щеки покрывали пятна румянца, глаза нездорово блестели, он явно захмелел, и взгляд, направленный на Стива, был немного расфокусированный и странный.  
-Все. Я ухожу отсюда, - Роджерс поднялся, нервно одергивая рукава.  
-Подожди. Ты же хотел что-то заказать…  
-У меня пропал аппетит.   
Стив резко развернулся и пошел к выходу, проталкиваясь между танцующими. Кто-то что-то говорил ему вслед, пытались поймать за локоть, кто-то, особенно настойчивый, схватил за плечо, Роджерс рванулся и, не рассчитав, врезался в стоящую у барной стойки девушку.  
Это была обычная девушка, настоящая, как определил ее для себя Стив, невысокого роста, со светлыми волосами, собранными в хвост, и веснушками на вздернутом носу.  
Она обернулась, у нее был растерянный и какой-то беспомощный взгляд. Роджерсу стало стыдно так, что иррациональное раздражение испарилось.  
-Простите. Простите пожалуйста, - попросил он, прижимая руку к груди.  
\- Мой друг иногда бывает очень неловким, простите его, - раздалось над ухом, и на плечо легла широкая ладонь Тора. Стив дернулся, сбрасывая ее, но, опасаясь снова задеть девушку, остался на месте.  
Она, смешно задрав подбородок, внимательно оглядела обоих и лучезарно улыбнулась.  
\- Прощаю. Если вы не будете ссорится…  
-С кем? – не понял Стив.  
-Со своим парнем, - девушка кивнула на стоящего за его плечом Тора.  
-Мы не… - начал было Роджерс, но понял, что оправдываться глупо, и перевел разговор. – Мы можем вам чем-то помочь? Любое пожелание… Может быть угостить коктейлем?  
Девушка неопределенно пожала плечами, доверительно прикоснувшись к локтю Стива. Она тут же убрала руку, и по неловкому жесту стало понятно, что она немного пьяна.   
-Не надо. Я здесь со своим женихом и его братом. Его брат расстался с молодым человеком, и это первый раз, когда нам удалось вытащить его из дома развлечься. Знаете, как больно, когда вас бросает любимый человек?  
Стив услышал, как Тор хмыкнул.  
-Конечно знаете, - продолжила она так, словно разговаривала с хорошими знакомыми. – Поэтому берегите друг друга и не ссорьтесь по пустякам.  
-Эммм, мы будем беречь. Будем, – заверил ее Тор, подхватывая Стива под руку и намереваясь отступать к выходу. Девушка одобрительно кивнула, одаривая забавным покровительственным взглядом снизу вверх.  
\- Это правильно. Вы такие красивые… А теперь – целуйтесь, - вдруг потребовала она, супергерои беспомощно переглянулись, но, на счастье, к ней подошли ее друзья, и Тор с Роджерсом успешно ретировались.  
-Выскочив из душного громкого клуба, они остановились на противоположной стороне улицы. Кругом было тихо и темно, только слышался приглушенный шум машин с проспекта. Казалось, будто они только что вынырнули из воды, и теперь заново осознают себя на привычной «суше».  
-И что это такое было? – выдохнул Стив, прислоняясь спиной к холодной бетонной стене. Ему было жарко, в висках стучала кровь. Привалившийся рядом Тор тихо и бархатисто рассмеялся.  
\- Так развлекаются мирградцы. Я чувствую, в твое время все было иначе?  
-Не знаю. Боюсь, я не могу считать себя большим знатоком в этом вопросе… Я немного растерян. И просьбой барышни тоже…   
\- Если бы не пришли ее друзья, пришлось бы выполнять это требование. Ты же обещал… - Тор в пол оборота смотрел на Роджерса, и в глазах отражались отблески фонарей.  
-Как «выполнять»? – переспросил Стив едва слышно, ощущая, что ожидание ответа неожиданно сбило дыхание.  
Он не понял, как его лицо оказалось в чужих ладонях, и как губы Тора прижались к его. Он чувствовал, как подбородок колет чужая борода, ощущал запах послегрозовой свежести, пива и не шевелился.  
Легко прикоснувшись к его губам, Тор отстранился, и Роджерс осознал, что все это время его глаза были закрыты, а внутри мелькнуло что-то похожее на разочарование.  
-Ну да. Так бы и пришлось поступить, – хрипло выдавил он, чтобы разрядить обстановку. – Пойдем, пора возвращаться.   
В башне Старка царили мир и покой. Джарвис любезно указал им путь, дипломатично отметив, что все неполадки устранены.  
Железного человека и других они нашли в том же зале с костюмами в витринах. Сейчас все ячейки в них были заняты, а сам Старк, доктор Бэннер и Локи расположились на круглом диване посередине. Причем располагались они там явно не первый час – на мягком ковре то тут, то там стояли подносы с полупустыми тарелками, лежали бутылки и стаканы, будто после людной вечеринки.  
Глаза медленно привыкали к полутемной комнате. Роджерс прищурился.  
Тони и Локи лежали поперек диванных подушек на животах, а между ними стоял роскошный кальян, мундштук которого они передавали друг другу. Бэннер сидел на полу, прислонившись к дивану, его голова была неестественно запрокинута назад, а угол рта выпачкан чем-то красным.  
Встревожившись, Стив шагнул к нему, но его остановил оклик Старка.  
-Не суетись, капитан. Не мельтеши, голова от тебя кругом идет… - его голос был глухой и будто заторможенный. Лежащий рядом Локи хихикнул.  
\- Что у вас тут происходит? Что с Брюсом?  
-Тссс… Не ори. Мы тут отдыхаем… Изучаем влияние опиатов на организмы супергероев и асгардских богов…  
-Но ему же плохо!   
-Нет, ему хорошо. Он отказался с нами курить, зато в своей Индии пристрастился к бетелю… Кто бы знал, что его так торкнет! Даже жалко, что нам пожевать не осталось… Правда? – Старк медленно повернулся к Локи, и тот передал ему мундштук.  
-Правда. Тут всем хорошо. Тор, иди к нам… - он по-кошачьи потянулся, приглашающее глядя на брата, но Тор, замерший в дверях, даже не двинулся с места.  
\- Стыдись, брат. Асгардскому принцу не пристало забываться во хмелю.  
\- Вы лишили меня магии, - Локи драматично тряхнул руками, демонстрируя браслеты на запястьях. – Теперь я ничуть не лучше любого мирградского пьянчуги!  
-И ведешь себя так же! Где твоя одежда?  
\- Моя одежда пострадала, когда эти два смертных вытаскивали меня… - начал Локи, одергивая на себе белый лабораторный халат.  
-А в чем дело? – перебил его Старк, даже в наркотическом дурмане помня, что надо хранить тайну. – Нам так больше нравится! – он демонстративно положил ладонь на острую коленку Локи, тот зашипел, но не отстранился.  
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, и не знал, куда себя деть. Но Тор решительно испортил лирическую мизансцену, подхватив несопротивляющегося брата на руки.  
-Обойдетесь! – решительно заявил он и понес Локи в его комнату.  
-Ну вот, пришли два зануды и все испортили, - посетовал Тони, затягиваясь. – Но ты, капитан, молодец. От маршала, командования и себя лично выражаю благодарность за отвлечение превосходящих сил противника на время нашей реконге… рекогне… ну ты понял!  
-Да иди ты, -буркнул Стив, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Бэннером. Доктор приоткрыл глаза и пьяно улыбнулся. – Давайте, Брюс. Я помогу вам добраться до вашей спальни.  
Он забросил его руку себе на плечо и аккуратно повел его к выходу. Старк, явно обиженный невниманием в своей персоне, бросил вслед:  
-Осторожнее, малыш Стивви. Наш доктор может в момент оргазма превратиться в большую зеленую фигню! Но если ты будешь сверху, то успеешь убежать!  
Роджерс только громко хлопнул дверью в ответ.  
Проводив Бэннера в спальню , Стив понял, что ему совсем не хочется спать, поэтому он прошел в барную комнату. Ее только недавно закончили ремонтировать, поэтому в воздухе все еще витал едва заметный запах краски. Распахнув балконную дверь, он уселся на пороге, вытянув ноги наружу. Темные облака на ночном небе подсвечивались огнями никогда не спящего города, Роджерс подумал, что Тор прав и звезд действительно не видно.  
Почему-то от этой мысли стало грустно, не от отсутствия звезд – Роджерс никогда не замечал за собой излишней склонности к романтике, и даже в детстве, когда его одноклассники ходили в походы, оставался дома из-за слабого здоровья. Стив вдруг подумал, что не так уж много видел в своей жизни, а знал и того меньше, не по книгам, а того простого, что окружает людей каждый день.  
И сейчас, когда он здоров, силен и никакая непосредственная опасность не угрожает его стране, он мог бы позволить себе все что угодно, но даже не знал, с чего начать, – может быть, путешествие, а может быть, воплотить мечту и сделать книгу комиксов… или совместить и отправиться в поездку с блокнотом…  
От размышлений его оторвали тихие шаги. Роджерс обернулся и увидел, что в комнату вошел Тор и тихо сел рядом, отодвинув балконную дверь до упора.  
-Не спится?  
Стив улыбнулся, мотнув головой.  
-Как Локи?  
-Нормально. Во-первых, он все же бог, а во-вторых, у меня такое ощущение, что они больше прикидываются, чем действительно одурманены…  
-Может быть, они просто устали?  
-Чинили силовую установку? – насмешливо сверкнул глазами Тор, и Стив понял, что он ему не поверил с самого начала. Но сын Одина не стал ничего говорить, просто улегся поперек балконного порожка, подложив руки под голову. И Роджерс был ему благодарен за великодушие.  
-А ты почему не спишь? – спросил Стив через несколько минут. Он разглядывал Тора, тени затейливо лежали на его фигуре, и не мог, как художник, не залюбоваться их игрой.   
-Не хочу. Мне неуютно в этом городе. Тут трудно дышать.  
-А почему бы тебе не пожить в другом месте?  
\- С Локи? Одного я его тут не оставлю, а если мы отсюда уедем вдвоем, отец не поймет. Пока мы с вашей командой, считается, что Локи отбывает наказание… - Стив вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Тор неловко пояснил, – ну, возмещает ущерб, в общем, в интересах Мирграда. Он и так был недоволен, когда я вернулся один, только с тессакартом.  
-У Старка есть вилла на побережье, там можно работать, и вы могли бы переехать туда…  
-И ты бы оставил свой любимый город? – глухо спросил Тор и вдруг дернул Стива за руку, заставляя пригнуться.  
В распахнутые двери был виден освещенный коридор. По нему воровато крался закутанный в простыню Локи. Он мимоходом заглянул в барную комнату, но в полумраке не заметил затаившихся Стива и Тора.  
Локи проследовал дальше, и через минуту хлопнула дверь в той комнате, откуда его недавно вынес брат.  
\- Тони остался в зале? – шепотом спросил Стив, хотя никакой необходимости соблюдать тишину больше не было.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Тор, потягиваясь.  
-И что? Ты не вернешь брата в его спальню?  
-А зачем? Они оба большие мальчики, сами разберутся…  
-Ты не боишься, что кто-то может пострадать?  
-Не думаю, что Локи причинит вред Старку…  
-А Тони?  
-О, - Тор ухмыльнулся и неопределенно тряхнул головой. – Думаю, что наш гостеприимный хозяин будет очарован… К удовольствию обоих.  
-Но… - Стив растерянно всплеснул руками и попытался подняться, но Тор едва коснулся ладонью его колена, останавливая.  
\- Перестань. Старк в состоянии постоять за себя. Что бы между ними не произошло, ему плохо не будет. Локи – лживая змея, поддаваться обольщению которой сладко, Старк – циничный мирградец с железным сердцем и холодным рассудком. Без магии очарование Локи слетит луковой шелухой, как только Старку надоест эта игра. Он достаточно умен, чтобы не верить Локи. Если бы он полез к кому-нибудь другому, я бы остановил его. Верь мне.  
Роджерс закусил губу, вглядываясь в лицо сына Одина. Тот был совершенно расслаблен и смотрел на него из-под ресниц уверенно и успокаивающе.  
\- Вообще-то, вся наша команда закалена борьбой со злом… - начал он, но Тор насмешливо перебил его.  
\- Почему сразу зло? Может быть, он хочет одарить его любовью? Просто такой дар не каждому пойдет впрок…  
-Предлагаешь подслушать под дверью? – обиделся на снисходительный тон Роджерс.  
Тор рассмеялся тихим грудным смехом.  
-Нет. На сегодня достаточно с меня веселого распутства окружающих. Мне не понятны такие забавы…  
\- А я думал, доблестные воины проводят много времени в объятиях валькирий, - блеснул знанием скандинавской мифологии Стив с легкой ехидцей.  
-С чего ты взял? У дев битвы особенно не забалуешь, - протянул Тор с деланным недовольством. – Но ты прав, в женских объятиях отдых после боя во сто крат слаще… Да что я говорю, ты и сам знаешь!  
Глаза Тора блестели в темноте, он улыбался открыто и многозначительно, словно приглашая разделить свое убеждение. Стив почувствовал неловкость.  
\- Вообще-то, нет… - аккуратно начал он, поскольку сын Одина ожидал ответа. Как обойти неловкую смущающую тему он не знал, но Тор в который раз сегодня пришел ему на помощь.  
\- Ты снова прав, капитан! Я тоже думаю, что воину не должно злоупотреблять пирами и отдыхом с прекрасными девами, – перебил он Роджерса. – Раньше я заблуждался, а теперь понимаю, что ценны не те песни, что сложит придворный скальд во хмелю, а молва и уважение товарищей.  
С этим Стив не мог не согласится, хотя бы потому, что сравнивать особенно было не с чем. Но его приободрило замечание Тора о расстановке приоритетов, поскольку позволяло не считать себя ущербным из-за очевидного отсутствия личной жизни.  
-Ты выпьешь со мной, друг? – продолжил тем временем Тор, поднимаясь и направляясь к барной стойке. Роджерс автоматически кивнул: отсутствие подруги или жены, конечно, преимущество для супергероя, чья жизнь полна опасностей, но от глухого одиночества, накатывающего временами, это понимание не защищает. И неожиданно в памяти всплыл внезапный поцелуй в переулке.  
-Выпьем за победы, прошлые и будущие. Чтобы не ломалось копье и не тупился меч посреди ратной сечи… - неслышно подошедший Тор протянул ему виски со льдом и звонко чокнулся бокалами. - Мне радостно оттого, что я бился плечом к плечу с таким воином, как ты…  
-Мы команда, - промямлил Стив, чувствуя, что краска заливает лицо.  
Тор хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- За команду!

Проснулся Тор потому, что в лицо светило солнце, безжалостно стараясь пробиться сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки. Он сел, тряхнул головой, сбрасывая остатки дремы.   
Оглядевшись, он в первый момент удивился, но воспоминания о прошлом вечере мгновенно вернулись.  
Тор помнил, как они разговаривали со Стивом, пили, смеялись. Роджерс рассказывал о Гидре, расставив по полу бутылки и стаканы, они воссоздавали театр военных действий – Стив наглядно объяснял стратегию и тактику, принятую в годы Второй мировой войны.  
Потом они снова пили.   
Клетчатая рубашка, которую Тор сейчас сжимал в руках, ближе к утру была залита виски – забыв, что в руках не серебряный кубок, Одинсон расколотил бокалы во время очередного тоста. Стив снял ее, небрежно бросив на пол.  
А разошлись они, когда край неба над городом окрасился нежно розовым. Тор отчетливо помнил, как не хотелось им прерывать чудесный, несмотря на продолжительность, вечер. Но байки были рассказаны, виски выпит, и предрассветная тишина, незримо вползая с открытого балкона, словно захватывала их в свои сети.  
Стив смог уйти первым, неловко пожелав спокойной ночи, а Тор, обнаружив забытую рубашку, почему-то решил, что Роджерс вернется за ней, стал ждать, да так и уснул на полу, привалившись спиной к барной стойке.  
-Ночь несомненно была жаркой и томной, братец, - раздался над головой насмешливый голос.  
Тор вздрогнул и вскинул голову. На стойке сидел Локи, довольный и расслабленный, как кот.  
\- Ты перепутал наши ночи, - хрипло со сна ответил Тор, отодвигаясь, чтобы лучше видеть брата. Тот был бодр, весьма доволен жизнью и одет в футболку Старка.  
Потянув ее за край двумя пальцами, Локи сладко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Немудрено, они, кажется, похожи - мы оба встретили рассвет с трофеями.  
Тор взглянул на рубашку, которую все еще сжимал в руках.  
\- Это не то, что ты подумал!  
-А что я подумал? – вскинул бровь Локи, и голос его сочился насмешкой. – Что брат мой отринул мирградскую шлюшку и возлег с мужчиной?  
-Локи… - предупреждающе прищурился Тор, но тот не обратил внимания.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я одобряю твой выбор, но не удивлен… А где твой возлюбленный? Оставил тебя в утренней неге в одиночестве? Старк от меня тоже сбежал! Заперся в своей лаборатории, едва встало солнце! Мне кажется, у смертных большие проблемы с воспитанием!  
-Уволь меня от интимных подробностей. А я оправдываться перед тобой не собираюсь. Я не был со Стивом, но твоему извращенному языку все равно. Поэтому предупреждаю, если хоть капля яда изольется на него, клянусь бородой Одина, я заткну твой рот.  
\- Боишься, что слова запятнают непогрешимость лидера? Или что я раню нежные чувства? – Локи буквально всей кожей впитывал гнев, замешательство и смущение Тора, купаясь в них, словно в пенной ванне. – А стоит мне сказать хоть слово, несмотря на то, что я бог лжи, мне поверят… Поверят все ваши так называемые друзья, поверит весь мир… Знаешь почему?  
-Замолчи! – Тору вдруг стало не по себе от его слов, потому что он интуитивно знал то, о чем говорил Локи.  
\- От того, что я замолчу, ничего не изменится. Но не волнуйся, брат мой. Мои уста не разомкнутся. Достаточно будет того, что я увижу, как это умирает. Будет прекрасное и поучительное зрелище. Рубеж перейден, назад дороги нет. Теперь вы будете кружить вокруг друг друга, словно собаки возле падали, не веря, что такой кусок мяса может валяться ничей. Но откусить так и не решитесь, круги будут становиться все больше… Продолжайте делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Сначала будет больно, но чем шире круг, тем легче, а затем останется лишь пустота. Не вселенская, приносящая облегчение, существующая сама по себе, а та, которая приходит на смену наполненности. Был ноготь, и хрясь – его нет, а тонкая кожа под ним ноет и неприятно цепляется за ткань штанов, едва ты их приспустишь, чтобы отлить.  
-Локи!.. – попытался остановить его Тор, чувствуя, что его слова бьют, словно ледяной дождь. – Мне все равно, что ты себе придумал. И я давно привык к твоим речам. Но вновь предупреждаю, не смей даже говорить со Стивом!  
\- Я не придумал. Просто вижу людей насквозь, и ты недалеко ушел от них, – Локи завозился, усаживаясь удобнее, и задел рукой серебряное ведерко со льдом. Нерастаявшие кусочки звонко стукнулись о металл. – И хочешь его защитить… От кого? – он патетически заломил руки. – От собственного брата? Я не стану злословить… наверное…  
Неуловимым мягким движением Локи соскользнул с барной стойки, оказываясь на полу рядом с Тором, и встал рядом на колени, заглядывая в глаза.  
-Ты же веришь своему маленькому брату? – прохладная ладонь коснулась щеки, аккуратно заправляя выбившиеся светлые волосы за ухо. – Маленький брат не желает никому зла…  
Брови Локи страдальчески надломились, будто он действительно расстроен. Тор не мог отвести глаз от этой игры.  
\- Вы сами себе причините боли больше, чем получилось бы у меня! – неожиданно торжествующе закончил Локи, выпрямляясь и вскидывая руки, словно в молитвенном жесте.  
-Змей, - отшатнулся Тор, вставая с пола. Замешательство отступило, он подошел к стойке и жадно припал к серебряному ведерку, хлебая талую воду. Напившись, он взглянул через плечо на оставшегося сидеть Локи и, нагнувшись, подобрал лежавшую рядом клетчатую рубашку.  
-Можешь продолжать развлекаться, но насчет Стива я тебя предупредил! – грозно напомнил он и, тяжело ступая, скрылся за дверью.

Роджерс не слышал, как Тор уходил. Ковролин в коридоре был слишком мягкий, а его спальня была слишком далеко от барной комнаты, хотя только что он преодолел это расстояние за секунды.  
Проснувшись необычно поздно для себя и приняв душ, Стив понял, что пожалуй впервые с тех пор как очнулся после ледяной комы, не испытывает желания уединиться в спортивном зале. Ему начало казаться, что в его нынешнем положении можно получать удовольствие не только от геройских подвигов, но и в промежутках между ними. В компании Тора он не испытывал мучительной неловкости реликта, и вчерашний день не только служил этому подтверждением, но и дарил заряд хорошего настроения на новый день.  
Вместо спортивного зала Стив решил пойти забрать свою рубашку, забытую у бара, затем позавтракать и дождаться пробуждения Тора – он наверняка согласится составить ему компанию в прогулке по военным музеям.  
Улыбаясь своим мыслям и едва не насвистывая, Роджерс подошел к барной комнате и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как над полулежащем на полу Тором склонился его брат, нежно перебирающий светлые спутанные пряди.  
Стив отпрянул и поспешно вернулся в свою спальню. Пожалуй, слишком поспешно для человека, который всего лишь лишился компании для похода по музеям. Он испытывал странные ощущения, которые не поддавались анализу, – конечно, приятным планам на сегодня было не суждено сбыться, это несомненно обижало. Но Роджерс даже не подумал, что мог бы пригласить Тора в музей завтра или на следующей неделе, в груди поднималась неприятная волна иррационального негодования, злости на себя и на Тора, будто он был в чем-то виноват.  
Как будто асгардский бог был виноват в том, что Стив выбрал его компанию, словно в совместных тренировках, довольно частых после пленения Локи, и в единственном дне, проведенном в городе, был сакральный смысл, откровение, которое Тор предал. Роджерс понимал, что все это глупости, но не мог чувствовать иначе. Едва он пытался разобрать винегрет, смешавшийся в голове, мысли сбивались на воспоминания о словах Тора о любви к принцу и любви к брату, который вовсе не был его братом. Сознание исподволь выстраивало из них логические цепочки, зачем-то стараясь объяснить увиденное в барной комнате. Но Стив не хотел объяснений, тем более таких, он хотел забыть, навсегда выкинуть из головы все, что случилось в последнее время, или лучше все, вплоть до пробуждения после семидесятилетнего сна. А еще лучше иметь выбор – просыпаться или нет там, где не осталось никого, кто помнил его человеком, там, где он был легендой и изображением на винтажной карточке коллекционера.  
Пройдя в ванную, Стив сунул голову под ледяную воду, а затем, едва утеревшись полотенцем, взял телефонную трубку – с вынужденным бездельем следовало кончать как можно быстрее, пока оно не свело его с ума.

-Почему капитан не возвращается? – спросил Тор, едва войдя на кухню, и Старк вздрогнул от неожиданности. Кофе из кофемашины полился мимо чашки.  
-Напугал! Чего не спится по ночам? – раздраженно тряхнул головой Тони, который был уверен, что он один бодрствует в третьем часу ночи, засидевшись за исследованиями.  
-Я спросил, почему не возвращается капитан Роджерс. Фьюри еще неделю назад сказал, что его задание закончилось…  
Старк вытер мокрые пальцы о штаны и с чашкой кофе уселся на краю стола, внимательно рассматривая замершего в дверях Тора.  
\- А ты что, новости не смотришь? Думаю, капитан впал в депрессию от несовершенства нашего мира… Главное, чтобы не впал опять в кому.  
\- Ваш мир несовершенен. Но он был таким всегда, – заметил Тор, в упор разглядывая Старка. Тот заерзал под тяжелым взглядом, сделал глоток кофе, обжегся, скривился и понял, что отмахнуться от асгардца не удастся.  
-Ты знаешь, чем Кэп занимался?  
-Фьюри сказал, это внутренние дела страны…  
-Именно. Его под прикрытием направили в помощь наркополицейским, и Кэп с присущей ему непосредственностью прикрыл крупнейший в стране наркокартель…  
-Так это же хорошо, - нахмурился Тор, явно не понимая. Старк вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Просто отлично. Крестного отца взяли едва ли не с поличным, структура разрушена, кругом расцветают ромашки! Теперь более мелкие группировки стали бороться за место «главного»… Представляешь, что началось в криминальном мире? Будто вернулись тридцатые годы… Хотя откуда ты представляешь? – Тони махнул рукой и опасливо пригубил кофе. – В общем, начался бардак, кривая убийств подскочила, увеличилось количество «грязных» наркотиков в обороте. И бережно арестованного под чутким руководством кэпа мафиозу отпустили – порядок наводить. Под залог и подписку, конечно, но все знают, чем это закончится… Вот Роджерс и расстроился.  
Тор почесал подбородок.  
-А почему не арестовали других преступников? Из других… группировок?  
Тони фыркнул в чашку.  
-Ты не пробовал убивать муравьев своим молотом? Попробуй. Очень поучительно. И Роджерсу дай попробовать… Чтоб больше не лез в дела, в которых ни черта не смыслит. Скучно ему стало, видите ли!  
-То есть получается, что Стив старался напрасно?  
-Ну почему напрасно… Шороху он навел знатного, карманы многих влиятельных политиков и чинов из полиции явно наполнились… Да и вообще, я считаю, было весело!  
Мрачно нахмурившись, Тор смотрел на Старка. Тот вздохнул и отставил чашку.  
-Ну что? Что я могу сделать, если некоторые проблемы не решаются героической отвагой, внезапной атакой и патриотическим блеском голубых глаз! Пусть бы защищал мир во всем мире, спасал планету от инопланетных чудищ, снимал котят с деревьев… А политика – не его дело. Помнишь, сколько его корежило, когда он узнал, откуда взялась атомная бомба, которую я отправил друзьям твоего братца? Ну и сейчас… покорежится и вернется! Тебе-то что? Тоже скучно стало?  
К удовольствию Тони на последний вопрос утвердительного ответа не последовало. Старк все еще не был готов расстаться с жезлом Локи – последнее время работа продвигалась гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, зато жизнь стала гораздо насыщеннее.  
\- Ты совсем не переживаешь за Роджерса?   
Старк раздраженно дернул плечом.  
-Если ему нужна будет моя помощь, он попросит. А мне и без того есть чем заняться.  
Равнодушный ответ неожиданно задел Тора, ему казалось, что все должны волноваться из-за капитана, а получалось, что это не так.  
-Оставлять товарища в беде недостойно воина…  
Фыркнув, Тони мягко соскользнул со стола и направился к двери, ничуть не смущаясь укоряющего презрительного взгляда.  
\- Как трогательно. Тебя так же волнует судьба Наташи и Сокола? – насмешливо бросил Старк.  
-Да.  
-Ну и почему ты не спешишь им на помощь?  
-Фьюри сказал, что они на задании. Это локальный военный конфликт мирградцев, и я не могу вмешиваться.  
Тони закатил глаза, изображая вселенскую тоску.  
\- Послушай, если тебе нужен депрессивный Кэп, то он в своей квартире в Бруклине. Развлекайся.  
Когда Тор постучал в хлипкую деревянную дверь, ему не открыли. Но он чувствовал, что Стив дома, поэтому вошел, немного подсобив себе плечом.  
В маленькой полутемной комнате Стив сидел за письменным столом. Настольная лампа освещала только беспорядочно разбросанные листы бумаги, руки с карандашом и склонившийся точеный профиль.  
Подойдя к столу, Тор прикоснулся к плечу Роджерса, тот даже не вздрогнул, лишь перестал рисовать.  
\- Что это? – аккуратно поинтересовался сын Одина.  
-Все, - тускло ответил Стив, не оборачиваясь.  
Присмотревшись к наброскам, Тор узнал команду Мстителей, Локи, какого-то молодого парня и даже себя, но больше всего было зарисовок какой-то девушки с аккуратно уложенными волосами. Взяв один из своих портретов, он покрутил его в руках.  
-Красиво, – картинка была нарисована широкими, уверенными штрихами, словно художник рисовал с натуры и боялся, что «модель» изменит свое положение. Тор отложил его в сторону и показал на портрет девушки.  
-А это кто? – она, наоборот, была изображена мягкими плавными линиями, тонкими, неуверенными. Многие детали были обведены несколько раз.  
-Пегги.  
-Понятно, – Тор не знал, с чего начать разговор, а Стив не собирался ему помогать. В комнате было тихо и душно, как в склепе, а ее хозяин напоминал безжизненную мумию.  
\- Пора возвращаться, – тихо позвал он его и потянул от стола. Скрипнув по рассохшемуся паркету, стул отъехал в сторону.  
Роджерс послушно оставил карандаш на столе и повернулся к Тору, который сел на край кровати, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ним.  
-Мне некуда возвращаться. Я не могу…  
С тех пор как Стив себя помнил, он стремился помогать и защищать, а когда появилась реальная возможность это делать, он был самым счастливым на земле человеком. Он делал то, что наполняло смыслом его жизнь, и все было просто – тут свои, там враги.  
Когда он узнал о распоряжении Совета накрыть бомбовым ударом Манхеттен с миллионами мирных жителей, он был растерян и в глубине души не верил в то, что это правда. А поскольку все закончилось хорошо, ему было легко заниматься самообманом и выбросить это из головы.  
Но оказавшись нос к носу с грубой реальностью и всеми прелестями современного государства, Роджерс испытал шок. Ему было обидно не за себя, всегда готовый к самопожертвованию во имя благой цели и жизни других людей он искренне считал, что и страной управляют люди не менее достойные.  
Пытаясь это объяснить словами, он сбивался, чувствуя, что горло сдавливает ком, и не замечал, что в запале хватает Тора за руки.  
Слушая его, сын Одина ощущал печаль – Капитан Америка был единственным, кого он пригласил бы в свою дружину без всяких сомнений. Лучшего воина не пожелал бы себе любой правитель. Тор восхищался его отвагой, благородством, воинским мастерством, но при этом внутри иногда возникала странная потребность защищать его. Даже если это были всего лишь глупые шутки Старка. Разумеется, Тор старался не давать этому иррациональному чувству развиться.  
Но сейчас преграды истончались с каждым словом, каждым вздохом и взглядом Стива. Хотелось обнять, утешить его, как ребенка, который впервые шагнул в жестокий мир взрослых. Самый мужественный и сильный из знакомых Тору миргардцев оказался беззащитен перед своими же.  
Нелегкую науку править Тор тоже не очень жаловал, вникая в нее лишь под пристальным надзором отца. Она была ему скучна, иногда противна, но он принимал ее методы как данность. Как жертву, которую правитель приносит ради покоя подданных и интересов государства.  
Дождавшись, когда Стив выговорится, Тор попытался передать ему все, что усвоил из уроков Одина, рассказать обо всем, что сам надумал, размышляя о тех временах, когда будет правителем Асгарда.  
Он гладил его по плечу, успокаивающе перебирал испачканные углем пальцы, сжимал их, акцентируя внимание Роджерса на своих словах.  
\- Я чувствую себя таким старым, как меня дразнит Тони, – наконец произнес Стив, аккуратно отнимая свои руки. – Старым и лишним. Без сверхъестественной угрозы я тут не нужен… Мне очень одиноко.  
Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Тора. На щеке чернел угольный росчерк, Тор провел по нему пальцем, но из-за щетины он стерся не до конца.   
С присущей ему непосредственностью асгардец послюнявил палец и снова принялся стирать грязную полосу. Он был такой сосредоточенный и серьезный, что Стив фыркнул, перехватывая его руку, прижимая ладонь к своему лицу.  
-Что там? – спросил он, чувствуя, что от этого жеста наивной заботы стало легче дышать и исчезла ломота в висках.  
-Испачкался своими карандашами, - хрипло ответил Тор, безотчетно поглаживая большим пальцем порозовевшую от прикосновений скулу Роджерса. Тот, словно опомнившись, отпустил его руку, и она исчезла, задержавшись лишь на миг.  
\- Ты красиво рисуешь. Нарисуешь мне парадный портрет? – спросил Тор, скрывая замешательство.  
\- Бюст в натуральную величину на коне и с шашкой? – улыбнулся Стив.   
Тор коротко рассмеялся, расслабляясь.  
-Нет, мне правда понравилось, – он поднялся и, обойдя сидящего Роджерса, остановился у стола. – Особенно вот этот. Железный человек и пончики. Даже по забралу шлема видно, как Старк их бессовестно вожделеет…  
-Ты тоже хочешь портрет с пончиками?  
\- Нет, пончики пусть остаются ему, – хохотнул Тор.  
Стив встал со стула и подошел к нему, собирая рассыпанные листы в стопку.  
-Знаешь, спасибо тебе, что зашел. Мне стало легче.  
-Всегда пожалуйста, - пожал плечами Тор, помогая складывать рисунки. – У всех бывают сложные периоды, главное их пережить…  
-Да. Ты молодец, что так быстро забыл свою Джейн…  
Протянув Стиву собранные листы, Тор попытался поймать его взгляд. Казалось, он был встревожен и удивлен его словами.  
-Я не забыл…  
-Ну, утешился, - досадливо поправился Роджерс, избегая смотреть на Тора, но тот явно не собирался отступать. Покусав губы, он неуверенно тронул Стива за рукав.  
-И что ты об этом думаешь? – тихо спросил он.  
Интонации его голоса заставляли Роджерса нервничать, в груди все сжималось, и становилось трудно дышать. Стив немного резче, чем следовало, отдернул руку.  
-Ничего. Это ваше с Локи дело… Хотя не понимаю таких сложных родственных отношений…  
Тор схватил его за плечи, разворачивая к себе, резкое движение заставило Стива сбиться.  
-Ты что? Думаешь, что я и Локи?.. – на лице асгардца отразилось неподдельное изумление, но Стив лишь упрямо вскинул подбородок, не отводя взгляд.  
\- Я ничего не думаю. Я вас видел. Но это не мое дело, я не собираюсь об этом говорить или вспоминать…  
-Ничего ты не видел! – выдохнул Тор и вдруг привлек его ближе, жарко прижимаясь к его рту.  
На поцелуй в переулке происходящее похоже не было. Это было непохоже вообще ни на что – Стив опомнился только тогда, когда понял, что его пальцы вплетаются в спутанные волосы Тора, не давая ему отстраниться. А тот вовсе не собирался этого делать, исследуя языком его рот, позволяя кусать себя за губы и кусая в ответ.  
Роджерс чувствовал, что дрожит, ощущал широкие ладони, скользящие вдоль спины по тонкой футболке, понимал, что льнет и прижимается к пышущему первобытным жаром телу и не может заставить себя остановиться.  
Когда Стив выступал в шоу, он часто слышал сплетни о мужчинах, предпочитающих мужчин, обычно так говорили об особенно сволочных продюсерах и директорах, и некоторых звездах, вышедших в тираж. Но, во-первых, Роджерс не любил сплетни и не очень-то им верил, а во-вторых, не имел привычки интересоваться чужой личной жизнью. И уж точно не мог себя представить на их месте.   
А сейчас он на миг представил себя в антураже своего прошлого, с подкрашенными глазами, набриолиненными волосами, в полосатых зауженных брюках, лениво тянущим сигарету через длинный мундштук. И в соломенном канотье. Почему-то именно шляпа стала последней каплей, и Стив отшатнулся, отталкивая от себя Тора.  
Силу он не рассчитал, и Тор задел стол, старательно сложенные рисунки разлетелись по комнате.  
\- Ты чего? – вид у древнего бога был шалый и немного растерянный.  
-Ничего, не лезь ко мне, - приглушенно рыкнул Роджерс. Его губы горели, внутри все сжималось от отчаянной неудовлетворенности.  
\- Можно подумать, это я начал… - сверкнул в полумраке глазами Тор, сжимая кулаки.  
-А можно подумать – я! – огрызнулся Стив, подбираясь. И вовремя, потому что в его подбородок тут же полетел божественный кулак.  
Роджерс закрылся плечом и незамедлительно ответил. Стул отлетел в сторону, следом отлетел Тор, потом пришла очередь Стива опрокидывать настольную лампу вместе со столом. Лампа с хлопком взорвалась, но они оба были готовы продолжать драку в темноте.  
Грохнул об батарею сорванный карниз, жалобно заскрипела кровать, на которую Тора отправил прямой удар в челюсть…  
Включиться в окружающую реальность они смогли, только когда под окном раздалась серена полицейской машины.  
\- Черт, соседи вызвали полицию, - сплевывая кровь на пол, прошептал Роджерс, и его лицо стало растерянным, как у застуканного у классного журнала ученика.  
Тор, тяжело дыша, утер разбитый нос – про мирградскую полицию он знал больше, чем ему хотелось бы.  
\- Надо смываться, - заговорщически ответил он, подкрадываясь к окну, чтобы проверить пути отхода.  
В синих отсветах проблескового маячка, мигавшего на улице, Роджерс видел, как Тор сосредоточенно кусает губы, но при этом выглядит совершенно довольным.  
-Не надо. В конце концов, я Капитан Америка. Принесем свои извинения, заплатим компенсацию, штраф…  
-И завтра все таблоиды расскажут об этом милом приключении… Ты хочешь давать по этому поводу интервью? - перебил его Тор и бесцеремонно подтащил к окну.  
За входной дверью раздались шаги. Асгардец потянул на себя раму, и сквозь открытое окно в комнату ворвались ночная прохлада и шум машин никогда не спящего города.  
На улице никого не было – разумеется, наряд полиции, выехавший утихомирить полуночных буянов не ожидал, что они, убегая, спрыгнут с третьего этажа.  
Из коридора еще только раздавались приказы немедленно открыть дверь, а квартира уже опустела - Стив и Тор резво скрылись в переулке, едва полицейским удалось проникнуть внутрь.

Через два квартала они сменили бег на шаг. Еще через квартал заметили, как на них странно смотрят прохожие. О том, чтобы идти через весь город в испачканной кровью и рваной одежде, не могло быть и речи, но хотя бы ссадины и синяки исчезали с обоих практически на глазах.  
-Надо что-то придумать, - заметил Роджерс и, схватив Тора за руку, потянул в неприметную закусочную на углу. Внутри было пустынно, они уселись на мягкие потрепанные диваны друг напротив друга.  
Нелюбезная официантка бросила на столик пару картонок меню, и Стив вспомнил, что денег у них нет. Он в замешательстве взглянул на Тора, но еще не успел сформулировать мысль, как тот поднялся и, нацепив на физиономию самую обаятельную улыбку, направился к барной стойке.  
Несколько минут он шептался с официанткой, которая на глазах из работника круглосуточного общепита превращалась в женщину, потом Тор, галантно приложившись к ее руке, вернулся к Роджерсу. Тот едва успел сменить кислое выражение лица, которое появилось самопроизвольно, когда асгардец принялся любезничать с девушкой.  
-Все. Я договорился. Иди звони Старку, пусть пришлет за нами машину… Иначе нам придется идти пешком по самым темным подворотням, пути по которым мы оба не знаем, или мне придется призвать Мельнир, не думаю, что Фьюри понравится летящий через весь город молот.  
-А почему я?  
-Потому что, если Старк заперся в своей лаборатории, на звонок ответит Бэннер!  
Признав справедливость этого замечания, Стив поднялся, элегантно оправил растянутые домашние брюки и пошел к краю стойки, куда официантка выставила красный телефонный аппарат. Несмотря на то, что Брюс и Тор оставили свои разногласия в прошлом, Стив понимал, что просить о чем-то Бэннера асгардцу будет нелегко.  
Брюс приехал через сорок минут и еще почти столько же ожидал, пока беглецы закончат свой поздний ужин. Он неодобрительно косился на их потрепанную одежду, но ничего не говорил, делая вид, что внимательно слушает историю их злоключений.  
Тор врал самозабвенно, с набитым ртом, прихлебывая из картонного стаканчика колу и роняя салат из гамбургера. История про то, как он пришел возвращать Кэпа, а тот сопротивлялся, звучала бы предельно правдиво, если б Бэннер не так хорошо знал Стива.  
Но больше всего Брюса удивляло то, что Роджерс, не переносящий ложь, согласно кивал и подтверждал практически каждое слово, лишь иногда смущаясь и опуская глаза, принимаясь заинтересованно грызть куриные крылья.  
Наверно, такие странности могли бы заинтересовать Бэннера, вызвать желание узнать, о чем именно они не договаривают, но его мысли были заняты другим.   
А той же ночью Тор с братом вернулись в Асгард.  
Раннее утро для всех в башне Старка оказалось иным, чем в последнее время: Тони заперся в лаборатории и пил, чего не делал уже много месяцев, Джарвис перенастраивал контроль доступа, Брюс сидел в своей комнате и читал Гюго вместо любимых научных журналов, Стив же не пошел на пробежку и тренировку, а валялся на кровати поверх покрывала и смотрел в потолок.  
Едва они вернулись в башню, Тор пошел к Локи, а методично напивающийся за барной стойкой Старк сообщил, что гости покидают его гостеприимный дом.  
\- Тот, кто видел восьминогую лошадь на своем балконе, может себе позволить, - ответил он на укоризненный взгляд капитана мрачной усмешкой и отсалютовал бокалом. – Еще хорошо, что местный Гермес быстро убрался восвояси и коняшка не успела украсить интерьер парой неземных лепех… Хотя, зелень в горшках пыталась сжевать, несмотря на то, что листья синтетические…  
\- Его звали Хермод, - мимоходом поправил Старка Брюс, прежде чем уйти к себе. – Гермес – это из греческой мифологии. И он был очень мил, несмотря на то, что ругань Локи была слышна по всей башне. Жаль, что он не остался с нами подольше, интересно, как устроен двигательный аппарат Слейпнира… хотя бы рентгеновский снимок… - Бэннер махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью.  
Тони хмыкнул и налил себе еще.  
-Посиди со мной, капитан. Проводим наших божественных друзей…  
Но Роджерс молча ушел к себе - он опасался расспросов, поскольку был уверен, что повторить рассказ Тора у него не получится, и не хотел видеть, как с вертолетной площадки в голубом сиянии исчезнут пришельцы из Асгарда.  
Он испытывал растерянность и замешательство от случившегося в последние часы, обычная уверенность в себе давала сбой, поэтому, когда дверь в его спальню распахнулась и на пороге появился Тор, Стив даже не вздрогнул, словно навсегда получил иммунитет от любых неожиданностей.  
Входить Тор не стал, он остановился в дверях, пристально глядя на Роджерса, который только успел стянуть с себя грязную рваную футболку. И комкая ее в руках, Стив чувствовал, что именно сейчас он должен сказать что-то, от чего будет зависеть будущее, но не понимал, что именно.   
Мысли шарахались, как взбесившийся бык на родео, хотелось подойти и обнять замершего в дверном проеме Тора, чтобы не испытывать мучительного приступа косноязычия и неспособности понять самого себя. Но Стив не осмелился. Он отбросил измятую футболку в сторону и беспомощно развел руками, не отрывая взгляда от глаз асгардца.  
-Я вернусь, - хриплым шепотом то ли пообещал, то ли пригрозил Тор и, резко развернувшись, уверенно скрылся в полумраке коридора.  
А Роджерс тут же ощутил невероятное чувство легкости, он вдруг понял, что должен был сказать. Это было так просто – до смешного. Чувствуя, что губы расплываются в улыбке, Стив упал на кровать, даже не сняв тапочек, в которых убегал от полиции.  
Утреннее солнце позолотило верхушки небоскребов, а он лежал, смотрел в потолок и думал, что, когда снова увидит Тора, обязательно скажет ему: «Ты был прав. Я это начал.»  
Точного момента назвать он не сможет, это появлялось медленно, из жестов, взглядов, из слов, разных, но об одном и том же. Из ударов молота о щит на тренировках без насмешливой снисходительности и прибауток, зато с полной отдачей и неподдельным вниманием к спарринг-партнеру. Именно Стив безотчетно тянулся к тому, кто поймет и примет, не невыносимо легкомысленный Тони, не погруженный в себя Брюс, не Фьюри, разыгрывающий свою партию, бережно заботясь о фигурах, не насмешливый Хоукай и даже не резкая Наташа – никто, кроме Тора.  
Когда он, забыв обо всем, целовал асгардца, слишком ясное осознание собственных желаний испугало его. Но потом, убегая от полиции рука об руку, сидя плечом к плечу на заднем сидении автомобиля Бэннера, Роджерс понял, что несмотря ни на что, он сам остался прежним, ничуть не изменился и вовсе не обязан носить соломенное канотье.


	2. Chapter 2

Имени чувству он не знал, в нем было немного от его любви к Пегги, было немного от его любви к Баку, от всех Любовей, которые он когда-либо ощущал в себе, и даже к той блондинке из кордебалета, вломившейся в его гримерку после выступления.  
Он понимал, что это чувство вряд ли приведет его в рай, но точно спасет здесь, на земле. Поэтому он должен сказать Тору, что он это начал и продолжит тоже он. Обязательно продолжит. Так или иначе. Если Тор когда-нибудь вернется. Когда Тор вернется.  
***  
Брюс уехал через несколько месяцев. Он сказал, что без Локи закончить исследование ему не удастся, а с имеющимися материалами он может работать и в Индии. А еще он сказал, что со штаммами чумы интереснее, чем в Нью-Йорке.  
Старк попросил прислать ему пару пробирок, но Бэннер только махнул рукой и, забросив на плечо потертую дорожную сумку, уселся в такси.  
Роскошная башня словно осиротела, только иногда Стив слышал, как мисс Потс распекает Тони, снова оказавшегося «не в форме» в ответственный момент. Тогда он спешил скрыться в многочисленных коридорах, прятался в библиотеке, пытаясь прилежно изучать изменившийся мир. Получалось скверно – пропал азартный интерес, и информация мировой сети все больше напоминала ему свалку, где не отличишь ложь от правды, реализацию чужих амбиций от сухих фактов.   
Бомбежка Хиросимы и Нагасаки мешалась с Карибским кризисом и Роксвельскими пришельцами, атолл Эниветок с Вьетнамом, знакомой ему ветчиной «Спам», которая через семьдесят лет оказалась вовсе не консервами, и полетом на Луну.  
Роджерсу развитие мира в последние десятилетия со стороны напоминало средневековый макабр, готовый закружить его в любой момент в своем хороводе.  
Объяснений получить было неоткуда – мрачный сарказм Тони не помогал понять, наоборот, вызывал отторжение и безотчетное неприятие.  
Вымотавшись в спортивном зале, Стив возвращался в свою комнату, принимал душ и думал о последних словах Тора – обещание вернуться казалось ему единственной устойчивой вехой в его новом существовании. Но чем больше он вспоминал, тем чаще ему казалось, что эти слова звучали вопросом, на которой он так и не ответил, а значит, возможность снова встретиться с асгардцем стремилась к нулю.  
В таком смятении вызов Фьюри на базу «Щ.И.Т»-а прозвучал для Роджерса благой вестью.

Стив сел напротив Старка, отгоняя от себя неприятное ощущение дежавю. Кивнув Марии Хилл, замеревшей у компьютерной консоли в углу, Фьюри оперся о столешницу, нависая над неполным составом своих «Мстителей».  
-Мне нужны помощь и консультация. В основном твои, Тони, - начал он, глядя перед собой. – К сожалению, кажется, ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и ее исправление требует нестандартных решений…  
По тому, как директор старательно подбирал слова, Роджерс догадался, что новости приятными не будут. Но даже не предполагал насколько.  
Неторопливо и размеренно, стараясь избегать резких суждений, Фьюри посвятил их в общих чертах в задания Соколиного Глаза и агента Романофф.  
Несколько месяцев назад группа американского спецназа попала в окружение в горах Афганистана. Группа работала под эгидой ООН, поэтому задание, а тем более информация об оружии, имевшемся у них, не должны были быть преданы огласке, поскольку, несмотря на безраздельное царствование США в этой международной организации, лишние вопросы могли повредить внешней политике страны.  
Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не начать уточнять, почему бойцы американской армии оказались в чужой стране, в которой, по словам того же Фьюри, был всего лишь внутренний военный конфликт. Он сказал Роджерсу об этом сразу, едва тот из новостей узнал о войнах на Ближнем Востоке и собрался отправляться в горячую точку – вмешательство Капитана Америки в локальные конфликты других государств, не представляющих угрозу для безопасности американской нации, недопустимо.  
Фьюри отказал Стиву, но отправил туда Хоукая – Роджерс лишь плюнул про себя на темные интриги директора, решив не вмешиваться и не выяснять.  
Соколиный глаз должен был обеспечить эвакуацию груза и людей, но, прибыв на место и доложив о готовности приступить к проведению операции, пропал. На связь он не выходил ни по одному каналу, но и о захваченном спецназе не было ничего слышно, даже по местным арабским каналам или на прослушиваемых американской разведкой военных частотах.  
Черная вдова проводила расследование, связанное с трафиком наркотиков из Южной Америки. И когда задание было закончено, вместо того, чтобы вернуться с докладом, она исчезла. Точнее, не совсем исчезла – агенты сообщали, что Наташа Романофф последний раз проявлялась в Судане, откуда собиралась лететь в Афганистан.  
Точно так же, как Хоукай, она не выходила на связь и игнорировала попытки связаться с ней, Совет в открытую заявлял о предательстве лучших людей Фьюри, чего тот потерпеть не мог. Но и противопоставить ничего, кроме слов и веры, был не в состоянии – время играло против него.  
\- Я так понимаю, что меня пригласили как большого специалиста по Афганистану? – противным голосом поинтересовался Старк, едва директор закончил объяснения. Вскинув бровь, Тони с равнодушным превосходством оглядел начальника. – Со всей ответственностью заявляю – это жопа, уважаемые господа.  
Стив скривился – паясничанье Старка было ему неприятно, как бы он не относился к происходящему в мире и к директору Фьюри лично, основную мысль Роджерс уловил безошибочно – Хоукай и Наташа попали в беду.  
-Или не в беду, - словно прочитав его мысли, елейно заметил Тони, оценив сжавшиеся губы, затвердевший подбородок и полыхнувший взгляд капитана. – Может они просто решили бросить эту богадельню… И уже давно нежатся на белом песочке собственного острова… Кстати, Фьюри, у них было что обменять на пару островов… каждому? Подробностей мы, я так понимаю, не услышим?  
-Как ты можешь подозревать в предательстве наших товарищей? – сквозь зубы бросил Стив, спасая директора от необходимости реагировать на вопросы Старка.  
\- В предательстве? – Тони буквально лучился наивным недоумением. – И кого они предали? Формально, Соединенные Штаты не ведут войну с талибами. Формально, то самое оружие, о котором нам не положено знать, вообще не должно было оказаться в этой стране, так же, как регулярные части вооруженных сил США. Формально, конфликта интересов между нашими странами нет, а значит, ни о каком предательстве не может быть и речи…  
Роджерс вскинулся, чтобы как следует ответить кривляющемуся Старку, но широкая ладонь Фьюри, улегшаяся на плечо, остановила его.  
-Вот о формальностях я и хотел с вами поговорить, – директора казалось ничуть не задели выходки Тони.

Выйдя из зала, Стив и Тони молча шли по узкому коридору базы «Щ.И.Т.»-а, касаясь друг друга плечами.  
-И что ты об этом думаешь? – первым не выдержал Старк, подхватывая капитана под локоть и бесцеремонно затаскивая в кают-компанию, удачно оказавшуюся по пути. – Думаю, что наш босс, обжегшись на молоке, готов дуть на воду… - он ловко орудовал бокалами, наливая выпивку из бутылок, украшавших зеркальный барный шкаф.  
Закончив колдовать со спиртным, Тони протянул один бокал Стиву, потом тряхнул головой, вспоминая, что Роджерс не пьет, и залпом отправил в себя содержимое обоих стаканов.  
-Я думаю, что директор Фьюри не прав – я могу отправиться на задание без костюма. Это не вопрос национальной безопасности, это поиски пропавших товарищей. В обычной военной форме я не отличаюсь от обычного солдата…  
-Да! А твой щит мы можем раскрасить краской из баллончика! Для маскировки! Зелененьким! – Старк плеснул себе еще и, отсалютовав Стиву, выпил.  
\- Ты можешь стать серьезным хотя бы на пять минут? – нахмурился Роджерс, отбирая у него бутылку.   
Тони пожал плечами и взял с полки другую.  
\- Могу. Если честно, я страшно не хочу опять оказаться в этой паршивой стране. Даже в новейшем костюме… Неприятные воспоминания, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
-Ты так уверен, что выбор Фьюри остановится на тебе?  
-Ну не тебя же туда посылать! Нежные цветы вянут на обожженных камнях Гиндукуша… - ухмыльнулся Старк, и попытался отхлебнуть из горлышка, но Стив отобрал и вторую бутылку.  
\- А ты трепло, и в своих громыхающих доспехах ты поднимешь на уши не только местных наблюдателей, но и все ООН…  
-Спорим? – вскинул бровь Тони, протягивая руку. – На что?  
Роджерс вздохнул, возвел очи горе и пожал прохладные пальцы.  
\- Если выиграю я, ты бросишь пить навсегда.   
-Ну нет уж! Я лучше тебе часы подарю! – рассмеялся Старк, задирая рукав изрядно помятой куртки. – Смотри какие! Двадцать четыре бриллианта! Швейцария, ручная сборка! А ты, если выиграю я, ты пойдешь на курсы восточных танцев!  
Под потолком зашипело, и раздался голос Марии, приглашающей их обратно в зал.  
-Пошли, тайный брифинг с загадочным Советом закончен! – Тони хлопнул Стива по плечу и направился к двери, не дожидаясь его ответа.  
-Принято решение подождать еще несколько дней. Агенты военной разведки работают в этом направлении, может быть, наше вмешательство не понадобится, - едва они ступили на порог, объявил Фьюрри таким голосом, будто только что съел ведро слизняков и сейчас его вырвет.  
Ни Стив, ни Тони не успели ничего сказать, потому что директор стремительно вышел, едва не хлопнув дверью. Следом скользнула Мария Хилл, одарив их извиняющимся взглядом.  
-Ну и отлично! Я обратно к бару, а ты? – потер ладони Старк.  
-Я… я подойду позже. Мне надо кое-что сделать, - неловко пробормотал Роджерс и пятясь скрылся в поперечном коридоре.

Через сорок минут Тони вышел на воздух освежиться. Было раннее утро, на крыльях истребителей, принайтованных к палубе фантастического корабля, блестели капельки росы. Его внимание привлек глухой металлический звук, раздавшийся от крайнего самолета. Старк тихо пошел в ту сторону и увидел Роджерса, старающегося отцепить трос от шасси.  
Старк подошел и присел рядом, помогая освободить машину. От неожиданности Стив вздрогнул, но помощь принял. Они молча закончили работу, легкий колпак кабины мягко скользнул назад, приглашая пилота занять свое место.  
-Управишься с этой штукой? – глухо спросил Старк, кивнув на приборную доску.  
-Управлюсь.  
-Куда лететь знаешь?  
Роджерс сел в эргономичное кресло, щелкнул тумблерами, оживляя истребитель, вставил в слот карту. Тут же замигали экраны автопилота, навигатора и радиолокатора. Тони одобрительно ухмыльнулся.  
-А ты не так прост, капитан.  
\- Учителя хорошие были, - прищурился Стив, глядя на стоящего на крыле Старка.  
Тот мялся, явно не зная, что еще сказать, а потом нагнулся и протянул Роджерсу часы.  
-Надевай. Ты выиграл. Сто к одному, что Фьюри намеренно все так подстроил. Это твое задание, капитан, выполни его как обычно, на пять с плюсом.  
Стив застегнул ремешок часов и крепко пожал руку Тони.  
Спрыгнув с крыла, Старк, закусив губу, внимательно смотрел, как самолет аккуратно выруливает на взлетную полосу, и когда от звука реактивного двигателя заложило уши, не выдержал и махнул на прощание.  
***  
Тор широко шагал к своим покоям, не останавливаясь, не оглядываясь, не давая себе задуматься. Он выполнил волю отца, брат предстанет перед справедливым судом, и поделать с этим ничего нельзя.  
Можно было бы возвращаться обратно, но Тор почему-то медлил. Он верил в то, что Один не назначит Локи наказания больше, чем его вина, и понимал, что тот его заслужил. Проделки брата вышли за рамки дозволенного тогда, когда его рука коснулась рукояти Мельнира, но Тор готов был простить его за все, включая сговор с Читаури.  
В его сердце цвела весна, журчание талой воды наполняло вены радостным ожиданием, но каждый день промедления заморозком ложился на зеленеющие побеги, сковывая душу черным опасением.  
Один учил его, что правитель должен быть осмотрительным, принимать взвешенные решения, не поддаваясь сиюминутным порывам. Отцовские наказы колодой повисали на ногах, пробуждая неуверенность – а вдруг не ждут, и страх за брата – а вдруг не обойдется.  
Ведь за ним пошел Локи в Миргард, из-за него воспылал недостойной ненавистью и злобой к полюбившемуся Тору миру. Вины за собой он не знал, но чувствовал ответственность. И как оставить брата, не разделив приговор, не поддержать в лишениях, если будет на то воля Одина? Пройти до конца или вернуться, туда, где солнце поднимается рассветом, даря отраду и тепло душе. Но сомнения одолевают, не обернутся ли надежды наваждением, порожденным тоской по Джейн и одиночеством.   
Быть может, и там не люб, и здесь не нужен – брат смотрит волком и ранит словами, а друг слова доброго на прощанье не сказал, проводить не вышел. И незачем лелеять мечту, быть с равным – радость, но на то он и равный, чтоб иметь свою волю.  
Среди товарищей ратных советчиков Тору нет – не любят они Локи, не жалуют Мирград, почитая его привязанность к земле прихотью.  
Раздумья и тревоги не дают радоваться пиршественной чаше да удалой охоте, только Фригг приласкала, пригладила сбившиеся пряди, твердила про время, что оно все расставит по местам. Но как времени покориться и унять буйный нрав, когда сердце рвется на части?  
Душа мается, болит, и вроде сладил, а глаза закроешь, зарываясь в подушки и шкуры мягкие на ложе, и расстилается перед внутренним взором радужный Биврест расшитым полотенцем, ложится к ногам ненаглядного друга.  
А в подвале Локи мечется, скрипит зубами, запертый, дожидающийся справедливого суда. Не смог, не сумел Тор убедить отца, не получилось отсрочить возвращение, так будет расплата обоим. Шаги сына Одина тяжелы, они гулко звучат в роскошных коридорах замка, но тяжелее дума и сомнения, лежащие у него на сердце.

В покоях царил полумрак. Любящий свет Тор последние дни не открывал тяжелых штор на окнах – не было желания. Сейчас заходящее солнце золотило верхушки асгардских башен, и шагнув в комнату, Тор непроизвольно прищурился, теряясь в сумерках. Едва он успел привыкнуть, как раздался шорох, качнулся тяжелый полог в изголовье кровати. Непроизвольно рука дернулась к ременной петле для молота, но это был всего лишь Локи.  
\- Ты? Как ты тут оказался? – наученный опытом Тор протянул руку, касаясь брата, убеждаясь, что это он во плоти, а не одна из его магических штучек.  
Локи оказался вполне материальный, хоть и более бледный и осунувшийся, чем обычно.  
\- Отец дозволил мне говорить с тобой до суда.  
По широкой дуге Тор обогнул его, замершего посреди комнаты, и тяжело сел на край постели, снимая сапоги.  
\- О чем нам говорить?  
-О любезном твоему сердцу Мирграде. В своей доброте Один предоставил мне на выбор заточение на сотню лет или ссылку.  
\- На землю? – Тор устало провел ладонью по лбу, убирая непослушные пряди назад. – Чем провинился этот мир перед ним?  
\- Ты не понял. Без магии и в человеческом обличье. До тех пор, пока он не решит, что время наказанья истекло.  
Подняв глаза, Тор внимательно посмотрел на брата. Тот так и остался стоять посреди комнаты, теребя бахрому своего пояса. Несмотря на то, что во всем облике Локи не читалось ничего особенного, Тор кожей чувствовал подвох.  
\- Что ж, замечательно. Каких-то сто лет, и ты снова будешь свободен как ветер. Я рад, что отец проявил милосердие…  
\- Тор! – прервав брата, Локи вскинул подбородок, встречая его взгляд. – Я бы выбрал ссылку... Но Один говорит, что это облюбованный тобой мир…  
\- И? – поторопил плавно текущую речь Тор.  
\- И ответственность будет только твоя.  
\- И если ты опять затеешь пакость?..  
Локи опусти голову, и Тору показалось, что он скрывает улыбку.  
\- Да. Это будет только твое дело.  
Пытаясь размышлять, как учил отец, Тор лишь еще больше запутывался. Сто лет для аса ничтожно малый срок, а оказаться совершенно беспомощным, подверженным болезням в Мирграде – он не мог представить брата, согласившегося на это.  
Но то был шанс вернуться обратно и оставаться там сколь угодно долго, и не по собственной прихоти, а исполняя долг. Он кусал губы, и между бровей залегла глубокая складка – недаром Локи хочет на землю, наверняка замыслил каверзу.  
Словно отвечая на мысли брата, Локи змеем скользнул к нему, усаживаясь рядом, как в детстве.  
\- Ты же хочешь туда. Тебя там ждут, не допусти, чтобы я оказался прав в своем пророчестве, не дай тому, что есть, - пальцы Локи коснулись к груди Тора, чуть ниже завязок горловины рубахи, – исчезнуть самому.  
Тихий голос искушал, заставлял кровь быстрее бежать в венах. Одно слово, и через несколько минут он увидит Стива, сожмет крепкую ладонь в приветственном пожатии. И взгляд голубых глаз, одновременно беспомощный и сильный, и губы, изогнутые охотничьим луком, шевельнутся, здороваясь. Всего лишь слово, и то, о чем мечтал последние недели, будет рядом, только протяни руку. Тор вдруг ощутил безотчетный страх от перспективы встретиться лицом к лицу с Роджерсом – одно дело смотреть во снах и представлять, другое – в реальности увидеть вежливую улыбку и отстраненность капитана. И то, что разгадать мотивы Локи не получалось, уверенности не добавляло, лишиться надежды и своими руками впустить брата в полюбившийся мир – вот что предлагал ему тихий голос.  
\- Ты хочешь, я покажу тебе… - продолжал брат, едва не укладывая голову на плечо Тору, обдавая жарким дыханием шею. Взмах тонких пальцев, и завертелась воронка зеркала между мирами. В ее зыбком мареве Тор увидел Роджерса в тренировочной комнате Старк Инастриалз. Он сидел на сваленных в углу матах, подобрав под себя колени, и снятой футболкой утирал пот со лба. Потом Стив поднялся, подобрал с пола щит и пошел к выходу, задержавшись всего на миг у стены, которая была украшена вмятиной от Мельнира. Тор отлично помнил этот момент на тренировке, он случился после их прогулки по Нью-Йорку. Длинные пальцы с коротко постриженными ногтями мягко скользнули по краям вмятины, словно лаская, Стив вышел, а Тор почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается от грусти и внезапной нежности.  
\- Скажи Одину, что согласен… - как сквозь вату услышал он шепот Локи. Тот бормотал что-то еще, но Тор уже принял решение, если это будет ошибкой, то только его ошибкой, и он готов ее сделать.  
\- Ты будешь беспомощен в человеческом облике. Я убью тебя, Локи, едва почувствую, что миру что-то угрожает. Верь мне! – он легко поднялся, не замечая, что тот едва не свалился, не ожидая резкого движения. Локи поднялся следом.  
\- Конечно, брат. Я в твоей воле, - смиренно произнес он, не поднимая взгляда от пола.  
Тор подошел к окну и широким жестом раздвинул шторы. Комната наполнилась розовым сиянием закатного солнца, он распахнул фрамугу и впервые за долгое время вдохнул полной грудью.  
***  
Они жили в Нью-Йорке уже несколько дней. Оказавшись в Мирграде, Тор ощутил странную робость, и вместо того, чтобы вернуться в башню Старка, он и Локи сняли квартиру в доме с видом на Манхеттен.  
Локи, даже если удивился, не подал вида. Он вообще вел себя идеально, не спорил, не язвил и даже позволил брату первому выбрать одну из двух спален.  
Каждое утро Тор давал себе слово пойти в Старк Индастриалз и каждый раз находил какие-то дела, чтобы отложить этот поход.  
Локи где-то пропадал целыми днями, говорил, что раз он теперь человек, то должен найти работу, несколько раз Тор ходил вместе с ним, но ожидание собеседований в душных приемных быстро надоели ему.  
Надо было только собраться, только решиться. Он побывал у Джейн, просто так, по-дружески, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что в ее присутствии больше ничего не шевельнется в его сердце.

В тот день он вернулся поздно и, войдя в квартиру, был удивлен не застав Локи дома. Тревожные предчувствия закрались в душу. Тор осмотрел всю квартиру, спустился вниз, но пожилой консьерж уверенно заявил, что его брат вернулся домой.  
Тогда он поднялся на крышу, там было оборудовано что-то вроде смотровой площадки, на которой он и нашел Локи.  
Тот сидел на самом краю крыши, подперев щеку рукой, и смотрел на открывающийся вид. Тор тихо подошел сзади, пытаясь понять, что привлекло его внимание, и, оказавшись рядом, увидел, что Локи любуется ярко горящей иглой Старк Индастриалз.  
Брат казался грустным и задумчивым, когда Тор положил на его плечо руку, крепко сжимая, чтобы Локи не упал вниз, он едва повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Ты скучаешь? – неожиданно для себя спросил Тор. Локи дернул плечом и слез с парапета, ограждающего крышу.  
\- Не твое дело, – хрипло ответил он, скрывая за грубостью звучащую в голосе тоску. Но Тор услышал ее, понял скорее интуитивно, поскольку разумом поверить в искреннюю привязанность Локи было трудно.  
\- А почему не пойдешь туда?  
Глаза Локи презрительно сузились, в них сверкнул холод.  
\- Не лезь ко мне, - он развернулся и пошел к лестнице вниз, но Тор поймал его за рукав.  
\- Подожди. Хочешь, пойдем вместе…  
\- Ты и правда тупой, – выдохнул Локи, вырывая руку. Сочувственные интонации в голосе Тора взбесили его. – Меня там никто не ждет! Очарование задницы их капитана еще может победить твои комплексы, а твои милые глазки - его принципы, а посох и моя божественная сущность остались в Асгарде! И их возвращение не зависит от меня! Мне незачем идти к ним, я беспомощнее мухи, попавшей в патоку, и слабее червя!.. Я такой же, как все живущие в этом мире… даже хуже…  
Не ожидавший такой вспышки Тор схватил запястья брата.  
\- Так то была твоя магия? Ты околдовал Старка?  
Локи, запрокинув голову, расхохотался. Это был злой, почти безумный смех.  
\- Конечно, околдовал! Ты не представляешь, как могут околдовать страсть и похоть, изысканные ласки и искушение наслаждением!.. Вся суть в игре, в игре на равных, или во влечении к неизведанному, экзотическому… - неожиданно Локи сбился и оглушительно чихнул, шмыгая носом. Это отрезвило его, и он закончил почти спокойно. – А я теперь ничем не отличаюсь от миллиардов местных жителей и, кажется, простыл на этой дурацкой крыше.  
Он вырвался из рук Тора и полез по лестнице вниз.   
Нагнать Локи удалось только в квартире, Тор услышал, как хлопнула дверь в ванную. Раздался звук льющейся воды, а Тор уселся на подоконник маленькой гостиной, задумчиво потирая подбородок. С братом что-то происходило, раньше он относил эти изменения к тревоге за свою судьбу и ожиданию суда, но сегодня Тору показалось, что он начал понимать истинную причину. Но поверить в то, что Локи испытывал искреннюю приязнь к Старку, было невозможно, скорее он замыслил использовать его гений в своих целях, но тогда отказ возвращаться в Башню выглядел странно. Или был частью затеянной Локи игры.  
Погрузившись в размышления, Тор не заметил, как, чихая и оглушительно сморкаясь, брат вышел из ванной и, завернувшись в плед, устроился на диване перед телевизором.  
Новости рассказывали о возвращении на родину роты спецназа, которые, находясь где-то на Ближнем Востоке с гуманитарной миссией, попали в плен к местным бандитам. Захлебываясь восторгом, пергидрольная барышня с микрофоном вещала о героизме американских солдат, красиво позируя на фоне взлетно-посадочной полосы аэродрома.  
Тор перевел мутный взгляд с мерцающего экрана на Локи. Тот выглядел паршиво – щеки были покрыты нездоровым румянцем, глаза лихорадочно блестели, нос распух. Подойдя к нему, Тор положил ладонь на лоб – у Локи явно начинался жар.  
\- Досиделся по крышам! Лавры Хоукая покоя не дают? – мрачно буркнул он, скрывая за ворчанием тревогу. – И чем тебя лечить? Здесь даже молоко синее, как новорожденный цыпленок! А барсучьего жира вообще не найдешь! Но, кажется, у нас был лук…  
Локи снова чихнул, вытирая нос краем пледа, его брови страдальчески надломились.  
-Ты совсем дикий, да? Люди давно придумали лекарства, их продают в аптеках. Лекарства – это такие маленькие таблетки, сладенькие сиропчики или порошки в красивых упаковках. Не вздумай ко мне лезть со своей гомеопатией!  
\- Гомо… чем? – опешил Тор, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
\- Гомеопатией! Это вид местной народной медицины! А вовсе не то, что ты подумал! – едкий сарказм пропал даром, поскольку Локи основательно осип.  
Махнув рукой, Тор засобирался в аптеку.  
\- И салфеток купи побольше! – проскрипел брат ему вслед.

Выскочив на улицу, Тор остановил такси.  
\- Мне нужно в… аптеку. Быстро!  
Смерив его удивленным взглядом, чернокожий водитель распахнул дверь.  
До пункта назначения они добирались минут двадцать, зато аптека оказалась роскошной, вся переливающаяся хромированными рамами, блестящая стеклом и зеркалами.  
Получив пакет с «лекарствами от простуды, насморка, самыми лучшими», по уверениям серьезной женщины в белом халате, Тор снова принялся ловить такси. На улице уже темнело, автомобильные пробки на улицах никогда не спящего города начали двигаться быстрее.  
Прямо перед Тором, наконец, остановилась машина, не похожая на привычное желтое такси, но ему было все равно. Однако, в распахнувшейся двери появилось знакомое лицо.  
\- Ты здесь? Тебя тоже вызвали? Не может быть, что бы дела были настолько плохи! – выпалила явно удивленная Наташа и, схватив его за руку, бесцеремонно затащила в автомобиль.  
Роскошный кадиллак покатил вперед.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Тор, аккуратно пристраивая пакет с лекарствами рядом на сиденье. – Мне домой надо…  
\- Ты ловил такси до Асгарда? – фыркнула Романофф, не отрываясь от портативного компьютера. – Значит, ты ничего не знаешь? Соколиный глаз в госпитале, у него сломаны обе руки, а Кэп сошел с ума…  
Из ее отрывистых комментариев Тор понял, что, исполняя свое задание, Хоукай попал в переделку, ему удалось связаться с Наташей по каналам, наличие которых законопослушные граждане не одобрили бы. Она бросилась ему на помощь, но ситуация была слишком серьезной - эвакуировать роту солдат, секретную энергетическую установку и покалеченного Бартона одновременно ей было не под силу. Пока она решала эту задачу, явился Роджерс, в свойственной ему изящной манере всех спас, а сам остался в ущелье, где до его прихода располагалась база афганцев.  
\- Он заявил, что должен защитить мирных жителей, и его понесло в соседний аул. Какие мирные жители? В тех краях нет ни больниц, ни школ, ни крестьян! Все население в той или иной степени воюет, а кто не воюет, связан с торговлей наркотиками. Это место слишком далеко от цивилизации, если этот термин применим к обстановке в стране, – закончила Наташа и захлопнула крышку ноутбука.  
\- Как ты могла его там оставить?!!  
Она резко развернулась к Тору, ее губы презрительно сжались, а глаза гневно блеснули.  
\- Я Роджерсу в няньки не нажималась и выполняла его приказ!  
Кажется, она была готова ударить Тора, но тут машина остановилась на пороге «Старк Инастриалз», и сын Одина первый вошел в стеклянные двери.  
Не дожидаясь лифта, Тор направился к лестнице и, только поднявшись на несколько этажей, сообразил, что не знает куда идти. Нижние этажи были заняты офисными помещениями, залами для приемов и брифингов, повертев головой, Тор обратился к Джарвису.  
Старка он нашел в том самом зале с баром, который выходил на балкон и анфиладу, где он сражался с Локи. Казалось, это произошло много лет назад, теперь это место было больше связано со Стивом и возвращением после их совместной прогулки, изменившей многое.  
\- О, грозный бог! Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло?.. А, забыл, ты все больше по молниям специализируешься… - приветствовал его Тони, салютуя бокалом. Он еще не был пьян, но с минуты на минуту собирался закончить начатое.  
\- Фьюри здесь? К нему пришла Наташа с докладом…  
\- Да, слышал уже. Крылья нашему Соколиному глазу пообломали, но скоро вырастут новые, и понесется наш сокол…  
\- Подожди паясничать. Мне нужно поговорить с директором…  
Тор подошел к стойке и поймал стакан, который толкнул к нему Старк.  
\- За здоровье Хоукая!  
Они чокнулись, и выпив залпом виски, Тор утерся ладонью, выжидающе глядя на Тони.  
\- Что? Зачем тебе Фьюрри? – вскинул бровь Старк. - Там сейчас битва титанов – Романофф объясняет свой демарш с южноамериканским заданием… Ну и одновременно прессует нашего одноглазого друга из-за провала Бартона. Ты знал, что ему не сообщили, что силовая установка не мобильна без транспортника и весит около десяти тонн? Ха. Я думаю, им сейчас без тебя весело! – Старк с неподдельным интересом осмотрел оливку, наколотую на коктейльную шпажку, и отправил ее в рот.  
\- Наташа сказал, что с Соколиным глазом все будет хорошо. Меня интересует Стив…  
\- О! Стив всех интересует, - ухмыльнулся Тони и налил себе еще. – Он такой милашка…  
Тяжелый хрустальный тумблер лопнул в ладони Тора, и осколки со звоном упали на пол.  
\- Что, не милашка? – Старк игнорировал грозно сдвинувшиеся пшеничные брови и зло сверкнувшие глаза. – Ладно, не милашка, – покладисто кивнул он, пожимая плечами. – Армейское братство и все такое прочее… А Роджерс остался в Афгане. Спасать гражданских или что-то в этом роде… Но я думаю, он просто не поместился в самолет, Я вообще не представляю, как они с таким перегрузом взлетели и дотянули до нашей базы на севере. Надо пересмотреть технические характеристики этой модели и увеличить цену пропорционально потенциальной грузоподъемности…  
\- Старк! – тихо рыкнул Тор, борясь с желанием схватить его за ворот растянутой футболки.  
\- Что «Старк»?!! Упек любимого брата в подземелье со змеями и теперь сюда явился права качать?  
\- С какими змеями? – от удивления Тор даже немного остыл.  
\- А, не бери в голову, скандинавский фольклор. Так что тебе надо?  
\- Где Роджерс? Старк, по-хорошему прошу! Пока ты тут болтаешь, с ним может случиться что угодно! 

Тони уловил просительные ноты в голосе и вскинул голову, отрываясь, наконец, от созерцания столешницы со стаканами. Внимательно вглядевшись во встревоженного и взъерошенного Тора, он вздохнул.  
\- Что, боишься? – окончание «за него» не прозвучало, но отчетливо повисло в воздухе.  
\- Да! – теряя терпение бросил Тор. – Мне некогда, Страк! Еще лекарство Локи отнести надо!   
Если бы сын Одина не был так увлечен своими проблемами, то смог бы наблюдать самое быстрое протрезвление в истории человечества.  
\- Какое лекарство? – мигом цепко поинтересовался Тони.  
\- Да простудился он. Торчал на крыше весь вечер, продуло… - автоматически ответил Тор.  
\- Пойдем! – подхватив удивленного Тора под руку, Старк подтолкнул его к скрытому в стенных панелях маленькому лифту, курсирующему до лабораторий.   
Там он сунул ему в руки небольшой прибор с экраном и отобрал бумажный пакет из аптеки.  
\- Смотри. Окажешься вот тут, - Тони ткнул пальцем в пересечение мерцающих линий. – Нажмешь сюда – карта масштабируется. Увидишь маячок, дуй туда – это Роджерс. Привязка к местности самая примитивная, топография на уровне скаутов, думаю, даже ты разберешься!  
\- Он знает, что за ним следят?  
\- Никто за ним не следит, - фыркнул Тони. – Просто он у меня часы выиграл, а они были с секретом… В общем, двигай, пока Фьюрри не знает ничего. А лекарства я Локи сам отнесу, где ты говоришь он?  
На ходу продиктовав адрес их квартиры, Тор выскочил на балкон, вскидывая руку. Пока пустые пальцы привычно закололо иголками статического электричества. Второй рукой он прижимал к груди портативный локатор. Где-то вдалеке раздался рокочущий раскат грома, облака со стороны залива потяжелели, по ним пробежали белые отблески молний.  
\- Не завидую нашим афганским друзьям, - буркнул Старк, оценив буйство природы. – Так им и надо. Джарвис, машину, быстро!  
***  
С полдюжины тонконогих коз резво разбежались в стороны, когда на плато, облюбованном ими для пастбища, оказался незнакомый человек. Они с неодобрением косились на мощную фигуру, сжимающую молот, которая совершенно не мучилась угрызениями совести по поводу их испорченного обеда.  
Проблеяв нахалу что-то обидное, козы отправились искать место поспокойнее, а Тор, мало обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг, пошел вниз по склону, не отрывая взгляда от экрана локатора с мерцающей на нем зеленоватой точкой.  
Точно так же он вошел в небольшую деревню, десятки глаз наблюдали за ним из щелей в стенах полуразрушенных домов. Потом один из местных жителей, тот что посмелее, гортанно окликнул чужака, но Тор даже не обернулся – данные на дисплее свидетельствовали, что он с минуты на минуту наступит на Роджерса.  
Раздался выстрел, пуля ударила под лопатку. Ударила и отскочила, встретившись с пряжкой доспеха. Не глядя, Тор кинул молот, его мощь оставила брешь в стене хибары, из которой раздался выстрел. Стрелка завалило обожженной глиной. Из домика с другой стороны склона заголосила женщина.  
Остановившись на краю селения, Тор наконец огляделся. Рядом был длинный ангар, наспех сложенный из грубого кирпича и камней, ловко скрытый под нависающими скалами, а Стива не было. Заглянув внутрь постройки, он увидел ровные штабеля ящиков с маркировкой на английском языке – такое количество оружия сделало бы честь небольшой армии. Тор прошел ангар насквозь, окликая Роджерса, но тот не отзывался.  
Едва стоило ему выйти наружу, автоматная очередь подняла столбики пыли у самых ног. Тор понял, что спросить о Стиве у местных будет не самой лучшей идеей. Скрываясь от выстрелов, он начал отступать и в узком проходе между скалой и стеной оружейного склада едва не свалился в узкую расщелину.  
Выругавшись, он перепрыгнул ее, автоматически заглядывая вниз.  
-Привет, Роджерс, - вырвалось у него прежде, чем мозг обработал случившееся.  
-Привет, Тор, – хрипло раздалось снизу. Стив сидел на дне, привалившись спиной к камням.  
Плавно спрыгнув к нему, сын Одина непроизвольно скривился.  
-Ну и место ты себе нашел для отдыха. Чем тут воняет?  
-Я не сам нашел. Какой-то пацан, лет десяти не больше, кинул мне сзади под ноги гранату. Когда я очнулся, то уже был здесь. А воняет… ну, скажем так, моими предшественниками. Сам я еще пока не начал, поскольку сижу здесь не больше полутора суток. А ты как? Веселишься, судя по стрельбе?  
Присев на корточки рядом, Тор посмотрел в лицо Стива. Он был перепачкан пылью, потом и кровью, светлые волосы приобрели мышиный оттенок, губы растрескались, а на скуле желтел огромный синяк.  
-Ты ранен?  
-Вероятно да, но скорее всего уже зажило – спина зверски чешется… Воды нету?  
-Нет, - Тор протянул ему руку, помогая подняться. Щель была такой узкой, что Стиву пришлось обнять его за плечи, чтобы не упасть обратно. По тому, как он тяжело оперся на него, Тор понял, что не только площадь ямы явилась тому причиной – Роджерс был изрядно измучен. Захотелось сравнять проклятый аул с землей вместе с жителями, но Тор понимал, что главных виновников тут нет, именно до их возвращения, судя по всему, Стив и был оставлен в импровизированном заточении.  
Обхватив Стива под мышки, Тор взмыл над краем расщелины, приземляясь на уступе рядом. С высоты были отлично видны все несколько домишек аула.  
-Ты должен держаться за меня крепко, - предупредил Тор, подхватывая Стива ловчее. Его куртка в одном месте была влажной, он чувствовал это ладонью и понимал, что не все раны капитана зажили за сутки. Слабо улыбнувшись, Стив обнял его за шею, сцепляя руки в замок. – Не хочешь попрощаться? – Тор махнул молотом в сторону селенья. Роджерс замотал головой и нечаянно задел небритой щекой его скулу. Ноздри сына Одина чутко дрогнули, втягивая запах пота и крови.  
Изо всех сил прижав к себе Стива, Тор направил молот в сторону ангара, а затем, уже во вспышках и грохоте взрывов, взмыл вверх.

-Что это было? – спросил Роджерс, как только его ноги коснулись твердой земли.  
Тор перенес их на широкую поляну в излучине небольшой реки. По краю рос густой смешанный лес, от воды тянуло прохладой, последние клочья утреннего тумана цеплялись за сухой камыш на другом берегу.  
-У добрых пастухов запасы на зиму сдетонировали… - буркнул Тор, отпуская Стива. –Ты же их собирался защищать?  
Роджерс криво улыбнулся и, извиняясь взглянув на него, шагнул к реке, опускаясь на колени у самой воды.  
Вдоволь напившись и умывшись, Стив уселся на берегу, стягивая с себя ботинки.  
-Я так понимаю, Наташа и Клинт успешно добрались до дома?  
-Да. Историю про защиту мирных жителей рассказала именно она. – Тор длинно сплюнул в сторону и принялся снимать доспехи.  
-А что я должен был ей сказать? Спасайтесь, я останусь здесь, потому что самолет уже не взлетит? И так пришлось часть оборудования и все боеприпасы оставить в ущелье… Героически пожертвую собой и бла-бла-бла? - Капитан пожал плечами и с наслаждением сунул грязные ноги в прохладную воду.  
-Ну… Старк бы сказал, что это в твоем стиле, - хмыкнул Тор, выпутываясь из остатков одежды. В одном исподнем он подошел к реке и потянулся, подставляя кожу прохладному ветру с ароматом трав и мокрой земли.  
\- Это не значит, что я должен говорить, как герой комиксов. Как здоровье Бартона?  
-Романофф сказала, что жить будет. И стрелять тоже, - ответил Тор и прыгнул в воду, скрываясь в радуге брызг.  
Стив проводил его взглядом и, тяжело поднявшись, принялся раздеваться. Спина куртки была изодрана осколками, штаны выпачканы в пыли и том, что было на дне ямы – задумываться о происхождении пятен от последнего не хотелось.  
Кое-как отмывшись, Стив попытался придать форме достойный вид. Отстирать получилось не все, но одежда стала выглядеть явно свежее. Барахтаясь на отмели, он то и дело поглядывал вниз по течению, но Тор не появлялся.  
Адреналин от неожиданного освобождения так же, как от путешествия с помощью волшебного молота, схлынул. Вокруг стояла удивительная тишина, как бывает только в лесу – перекликались птицы, шумел ветер в траве и листьях, потрескивали стволы старых деревьев, но эти звуки сливались в столь гармоничную картину, что ощущение тишины было абсолютным.  
Разложив одежду на солнце, Стив лег рядом, так чтобы видеть реку. Ее бег был быстр и равномерен, в ряби течения поблескивали солнечные лучи, Роджерс умом понимал, что уже пора волноваться, вставать и отправляться на поиски Тора, но был слишком умиротворен и расслаблен.  
Он едва не задремал, потому пропустил возвращение сына Одина. Тот шагал по берегу, непринужденно помахивая двумя птицами в руках.  
-Где ты был так долго? Это что? – поднял голову Стив.  
-Это еда, – Тор бросил птиц рядом со своим молотом и шагнул к Роджерсу. – Подожди, не вертись.  
От прикосновений холодных пальцев к спине Стив поежился и непроизвольно хихикнул.  
-У тебя тут осколок застрял, вот и не заживет никак… - пояснил Тор, поглаживая Роджерса между лопатками. Тот уже хотел ответить что-то в стиле «вернемся на базу, врачи вытащат», как вдруг мышцу прошило неожиданной острой болью.  
-А я и не знал, что ты умеешь так ругаться, - широко ухмыльнулся Тор, которого Стив едва не снес, подскочив. – Держи, – он протянул ему на ладони небольшой кусочек стали.  
-Да ну тебя! – отмахнулся Рождерс, почувствовавший неловкость за свою вспышку и смутное разочарование от того, что прикосновения Тора прекратились.  
\- Собери дров, поедим, – мягко поднялся на ноги Тор и подал ему руку.  
Помощь Стив не принял и, насупившись, отправился к кромке леса.  
Когда он вернулся с сухой лесиной и охапкой хвороста, Тор уже заканчивал обмазывать птиц глиной. Рядом валялись перья, стрелки дикого лука и еще какие-то травы.  
Положив тушки в костер, Тор наказал ему следить за обедом, а сам снова исчез. Стив ворошил палкой горящие поленья, следя, чтобы глина не рассыпалась от жара, и думал, что не о такой встрече он мечтал и что наверно все что было, ему лишь показалось. От этого было грустно, обидно и хотелось есть.  
На этот раз Тор вернулся достаточно быстро, держа охапку мха, подорожника и еще чего-то, что Роджерс идентифицировать не смог.

-Молодец. Возьму с собой в поход, назначу поваром, - одобрил он старания Стива. – Давай, я тебе плечо перевяжу, чтобы заживало быстрее… еще неизвестно, какой ты грязи туда нацеплял, пока по расщелинам сидел.  
Стив недоверчиво покосился на явно не гигиеничные растения.  
-Давай-давай, - ободрил его Тор показывая сжатый кулак. – Я еще паутины нашел, будешь вообще как новый…  
-Паутины? – скепсис на лице Роджерса сменился неподдельным удивлением пополам со страхом. – Ни за что!  
Но Тор толкнул его, наваливаясь сверху, заставляя улечься носом в траву.  
\- Это сработает, не бойся.   
Стив дернулся, но бедра Тора крепко прижимали его к земле. Он наклонился и щекоча растрепанными волосами шею шепнул в ухо.  
\- Ты мне веришь?  
Роджерсу ничего не оставалось, кроме как расслабиться и затихнуть.   
-Локи сказал, что в Мирграде тоже до сих пор используют похожие методы врачевания… Гомо… Гоме… как-то так называется, – вещал Тор, колдуя над раной. Стив не чувствовал никаких неприятных ощущений, иногда было щекотно, иногда пощипывало, но гораздо больше эмоций вызывало елозенье Тора по его «пятой точке», прикосновения как бы невзначай к пояснице, на которой он, судя по всему, разложил свою «гомо-гомео».  
-Ты имеешь в виду гомеопатию. А лечение травами называется фитотерапия, - поправил его Стив, чтобы не лежать бревном и переключиться на разговоры. – А зачем ты обсуждал с Локи нетрадиционную медицину?  
-Да этот балбес простудился, когда на крыше сидел…  
-А я думал, боги не простужаются, – ехидно заметил Стив, получив подтверждение своей внутренней уверенности, что гости из Асгарда не были богами в полном смысле этого слова.  
-Ну так Локи простудился в человеческой сущности… Это наказание у него такое…  
-Быть простуженным? – не понял капитан.  
Тор фыркнул и завозился, через миг раздался треск рвущейся ткани.  
-Нет. Ссылка в образе человека в Мирград. Он сам ее выбрал.  
-А второй вариант?  
-Всего сто лет посидеть в заточенье… Я себе голову сломал, никак не могу понять, где подвох… Что он замыслил?  
-Может ему просто тут понравилось?  
-Настолько, что он отказался от своего божественного начала? Никогда не поверю! Знаешь, как его разозлило, что он не чистокровный ас? А тут вдруг отказался от магии, от всего, а взамен приобрел спорное удовольствие мучиться похмельем например… или простудой!.. Приподнимись, я повязку затяну, – попросил Тор, и его ладони скользнули по груди, пропихивая лоскут ткани. Шею обожгло его дыханием, и Стив на миг подумал, что знает, на что можно обменять многое, включая необычные способности.

\- Все меняется, - философски заметил Роджерс, пытаясь отвлечься от странного ощущения внутри. - Вот и Фьюрри наконец понял, что действовать надо быстрее. По правде говоря, я на помощь так быстро не рассчитывал, думал, он будет медлить как минимум неделю… Я уже к тому времени сам выбрался бы.  
\- Вообще-то, меня прислал не директор, - глухо ответил Тор, завязывая импровизированный бинт и слезая со Стива. Роджерс поднялся и сел рядом.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Он все еще совещался с Романофф, когда я покинул Старк Индастриалз…  
Капитан провел рукой по волосам, убирая челку назад. В груди что-то сжалось, сладко и мучительно, словно в ожидании чуда.  
\- Подожди, а как ты нашел меня? Координаты базы были только в его компьютере…  
\- Ну… Скажем так, мне Старк подсказал.  
\- И ты ему поверил? Он же обожает всех разыгрывать…  
\- Поверил. Потому что у меня не было выбора. Я не мог ждать…  
\- Почему? – едва шевельнув губами, спросил Стив, не отрываясь глядя в глаза Тора. Они были влажные и лучистые, в них отражалась вселенная, и Роджерс отчетливо понимал, что эта вселенная только для него. От такого дара захватывало дух.  
\- Не хотел, чтобы ты оставался здесь, - неловко ответил Тор, позволяя ладоням Стива обхватить себя за лицо. Его пальцы вплелись в волосы на затылке, Тор подался вперед, встречая полураскрытые губы своими, – теперь наконец все происходило правильно, без ощущения недосказанности и неловкости.  
Роджерс больше не чувствовал себя сбитым с толку, наоборот, все, что он хотел и не мог сказать, превращалось теперь в прикосновения, объятья и шумное дыхание, которые неожиданно оказались для обоих понятнее любых слов.  
И ощущение рядом чужой возбужденной плоти не смущало, лишь вызывало ликование от того, что собственное желание находит столь горячий отклик.   
Путаясь в руках и белье, они завалились на траву, целуясь, кусаясь, неловко стукаясь зубами. Казалось, нечто утраченное наконец нашлось, и это заставляло крепче прижиматься друг к другу, чтобы снова ничего не потерять.  
Глаза Стива изумленно распахнулись, когда он почувствовал, как по животу скользит чужой член, твердый и удивительно шелковистый. Просунув между их телами руку, он обхватил его, глухое рычание, раздавшееся у самого уха, заставило дыхание сбиться от странного восторга. Тор толкался в его ладонь, одновременно целуя и вылизывая шею, Стив тянулся к этим ласкам, наслаждаясь глухим рокотом едва сдерживаемых Тором стонов. Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как сын Одина практически оседлал его и, заведя руку за спину, ласкал его член. Кусая губы, Роджерс вскидывал бедра, не совсем понимая, что делает, ведомый лишь острым, инстинктивным желанием.  
Широкие плечи Тора закрывали полнеба, рельефной грудью, достойной греческих фресок, нельзя было не любоваться, проводя по ней пальцами так, чтобы светлые волоски вздыбливались, словно не желая расставаться с лаской. Если чуть сжать ладонь на члене и сделать движения более резкими, то можно видеть, как нервно подрагивает его плоский живот, а голова запрокидывается, беспомощно демонстрируя острый кадык, покрытый рыжеватой щетиной. Это были маленькие открытия Роджерса, которые пьянили едва ли не больше возбуждения, гуляющего в венах.  
Тор застонал, выгибаясь, прижимая член Стива к своим ягодицам, позволяя ему тереться об них, на грудь плеснуло теплым, и Стиву показалось, что он проваливается сквозь землю, настолько острым было ощущение легкости, накрывшее его вслед за Тором.  
Сын Одина отвел с лица прилипшие пряди и наклонился, целуя его пересохшие губы. Наверно, это должен был быть легкий благодарный поцелуй, но соприкосновение влажных, еще не утративших твердости членов снова рождало сладкое томление внутри. Стив обхватил его за плечи, не давая отстранится, и Тор с готовностью приник к его рту.  
\- Не позволю тебе больше теряться, - сдавленно прошептал он, заглядывая в лицо Роджерса. Стив видел свое отражение в его зрачках – счастливый и молодой, такой, каким должен быть, и он не смог сдержать довольной и несомненно приглашающей улыбки. Глаза Тора полыхнули, он шумно втянул в себя воздух, прежде чем продолжить, но вместо этого, ругаясь на незнакомом Стиву языке, подскочил и бросился к костру.  
Только сейчас Стив уловил терпкий запах жаренного мяса и горелого жира.

\- Да нет, вроде нормально, - сообщил Тор через пару минут, тряся обожженными руками. – Просто глина растрескалась, а сгореть ничего не успело.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Роджерс наблюдал за ним и чувствовал, как грудь распирает вселенской, чистой радостью.  
Только вот небо на миг потемнело, Стив вскинул голову – в нескольких метрах от них, блестя доспехами, на поляну опускался Железный Человек.  
Ни Тор, ни Роджерс еще не успели ничего предпринять, а Старк уже непринужденно присел у костра, откинув забрало.  
\- Ммм… какое изобилие, - отложив шлем и перчатки, он протянул руки к тушке перепела, с которой Тор только что заботливо сколол остатки глины. – Привет, мужики, что делаем, как дела, а это такой асгардский обычай вкушать трапезу в неглиже, - на одном дыхании, как ни в чем не бывало, выпалил Тони и разломил птицу. – Горячая, стерва! Можно я не буду следовать этой традиции, мне разоблачаться слишком долго…  
Под треп Старка Стив натянул штаны и подошел к костру.  
\- Оу, капитан, какой модный у тебя бинт… - Роджерс взглянул на свое плечо и увидел, что оно перемотано обрывком рубашки Тора. – Мне нравится! Мне все у вас так нравится… - жизнерадостно продолжал Старк, откусывая сочное мясо. – И асгардские обычаи, и новый тренд перевязок… И птичка вкусная… Кто готовил?  
\- Я готовил, - хмуро отозвался Тор, который уже успел одеться. – Ты что тут делаешь?  
Старк с явным наслаждением обсасывал кости и не спешил отвечать. Стив с удивлением понял, что не испытывает ни малейшего смущения от того, что Тони застал их в столь двусмысленном положении. Наоборот, он чувствовал в себе силы не только вынести язвительные реплики по этому поводу, но и дать им немедленный отпор. Но Старк вел себя так, словно ничего не заметил.   
Присев рядом, Роджерс пододвинул к себе второго перепела, но тут же получил по рукам. Тони бесцеремонно забрал его себе.  
\- У тебя и так сытый и цветущий вид, а я, между прочим, из другого полушария к вам добирался…  
\- Пешком шел! – оборвал его Тор и разделил птицу, передав половину Стиву. В животе тихо заурчало, Роджерс вспомнил, что несколько дней не ел. – Так зачем ты сюда шел?  
\- Как зачем? – вздохнул Старк, горестно рассматривая доставшийся ему кусок. – Вы вообще представляете, что вы сделали? Вы государственную границу России нарушили. Вас на радарах пограничники засекли… И если бы они поняли, что это было, вас бы давно медведями и балалайками закидали!  
\- Они наши союзники, - начал было Стив, непроизвольно оправдываясь.  
\- Были. Во Вторую мировую войну! Ты же читал про Карибский кризис… С тех пор стало не намного лучше, хотя… Слава мне, у вас есть я! Ковровая зачистка балалайками местности, где приземлился неопознанный объект, отменяется, потому что этот объект – я! – Тони самодовольно кивнул. – Мой настоящий прилет остался незамеченным, слава возможности летать на сверхмалых высотах… Так вот, я имею кое-какие дела с российскими генералами… В общем, во время кругосветного променада бесшабашного миллиардера, филантропа и просто красавца, то есть меня, у костюма отказала навигационная система… Аварийная посадка. Это мне обойдется в кругленькую сумму и пару забавных разработок… но это стоило вкусного обеда… Тор, если бы я имел привычку к тихим семейным обедам, я бы на тебе женился!  
\- Трепло, - отмахнулся Тор. – Что нам теперь делать?  
\- Ничего. Я сейчас поговорю с моим другом Иваном… или не Иваном, надо уточнить у Джарвиса, и мы можем возвращаться. – Тони измазанными жиром пальцами погладил гладкий бок шлема. - Фьюрри будет в бешенстве! Сначала Романофф, теперь вы… Давно я так не веселился.  
\- Это он тебя сюда послал? – спросил Стив.  
Старк, вскинув бровь, смерил его насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Конечно нет. Во-первых, он бы не придумал такой изящный выход из положения… потому что он не знает про мои дела с русскими и потому что он солдафон! Во-вторых, по их координатам я бы вас час в местных лесах искал… А в-третьих, он сейчас нервно ожидает международного скандала… но его не будет, потому что у нас есть я, как я уже говорил!   
\- У тебя был второй радар-пеленгатор? – догадался Тор, и Тони ухмыльнулся.  
\- О чем это вы? – вскинулся Стив, нервно поправляя браслет часов и натягивая на себя не до конца просохшую куртку.  
Старк и Тор, не сговариваясь, приняли самое невинное выражение лиц.  
\- Ну хватит, надо сваливать. Собирайтесь, - велел Тони, подхватывая свой шлем и отходя в сторону для переговоров со своим загадочным знакомым русским генералом.

***  
Стив отложил карандаш и принюхался. В воздухе появился едва уловимый запах рыбы, водорослей и моря.  
\- Все тюлени чисто вымыты, высушены, накормлены и уложены спать? – крикнул он, откинувшись на спинку стула и улыбнувшись.  
\- Не тюлени, а морские котики. Я тебе уже говорил! – раздалось от двери, и аромат соли и йода усилился. Тор появился в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку, он смотрел на Роджерса, не торопясь проходить внутрь. – Между прочим, я не насмехаюсь над твоими рисунками!  
\- Комиксами! И я не насмехаюсь, просто забавно представлять тебя спасающим тюле… морских котиков.  
\- Поверь, видеть их в мерзкой жиже из нефти и прочей грязи вовсе не весело…  
\- Я понимаю, извини, – Роджерс поднялся и принялся складывать разбросанные по столу листы. Тор подошел к нему, помогая.  
\- А как твои дела? Ты уже научился рисовать большегрудых глазастых девиц?  
Стив раздраженно фыркнул, отбирая у Тора свои рисунки.  
\- Я убью Тони за то, что он показал тебе мангу и этим навсегда испортил твой вкус!  
\- Да ладно. Они смешные, - ответил сын Одина, привлекая к себе Роджерса одной рукой и невесомо касаясь губами его скулы. Стив потерся подбородком о его плечо и прикрыл глаза – наконец-то он снова чувствовал себя целым. К увлечению Тора экологическими проблемами Земли он относился с уважением, хотя иногда ему казалось, что это лишь повод покинуть душный суетливый город. А еще Стив думал, что Тор скучает – недаром он выбирал для своих поездок северные моря.  
\- Локи вернулся, - невпопад сказал он, отстраняясь от Тора и убирая рисунки в папку. Но Тор не дал ему далеко ускользнуть, обхватывая поперек туловища и прижимаясь к спине.  
\- Да? Старк его все-таки выгнал? – хмыкнул он в коротко стриженный затылок. – Мой братец кого угодно достанет…  
\- Не думаю. За ту неделю, что тебя не было, Тони три раза являлся сюда…  
\- И?  
\- Не знаю, я уходил гулять. В вашей квартире отвратительно тонкие стены!  
Тор тихо рассмеялся, прижимаясь теснее.  
\- Ругались?  
\- И ругались тоже. А вчера Локи привезли новую кровать…  
\- Да? Надо пойти посмотреть какую. А то наша тоже скоро развалится… Все же мебель в этом мире удивительно хрупкая…  
Краска прилила к щекам Стива, но теперь это было не от смущения, а скорее от предвкушения и воспоминаний о причинах плачевного состояния постели.  
Поцеловав Роджерса в шею, Тор отпустил его и направился к выходу.  
\- Я в душ, потом съем что-нибудь… Или сначала съем…  
\- Я запек утку, - сообщил ему в спину Стив.  
\- Я соскучился, - улыбнулся через плечо Тор в ответ и по его шагам Роджерс понял, что направился он отнюдь не в ванную. Стукнула крышка духового шкафа, и тут же раздались ругательства. Стив пошел на кухню.  
\- Если эта утка не была инвалидом, то Локи получит по шее…  
Роджерс посмотрел на противень и рассмеялся.  
\- Тебе для брата ножки жалко?  
-Этот паршивец сожрал обе ноги… вместе с бедрами!  
\- Зато оставил тебе самое диетическое!  
\- Это была моя утка! Или ты ему разрешил? – вдруг сбился Тор, вопросительно глядя на Стива. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Я при нем не готовил… Ел в закусочной на углу. А Локи, кажется, что-то заказывал с доставкой… Мы почти не общались. Ты правда разозлился на него?  
\- А ты? – Стив отрицательно тряхнул головой. – Тогда и я – нет. Но это свинство, или мы едим все вместе, или одно из двух. Пойду лучше в душ…  
Тор скрылся в темном коридоре, а Стив, улыбаясь своим мыслям, снова завернул птицу в фольгу и убрал ее в духовку, чтобы не остыла. Несколько минут подумал, потом в спальне вытащил из шкафа полотенце и отправился в ванную.  
Переступив через валяющуюся на полу одежду, он приоткрыл пластиковую ширму.  
\- Я твое полотенце принес. И повесил… - договорить Роджерс не успел, потому что высунувшаяся из клубов пара рука втянула его внутрь. – Ты что творишь, я же одетый!  
Домашний спортивный костюм мгновенно промок, но это быстро перестало иметь значение, потому что Тор прижал его к мокрому кафелю, беспорядочно целуя и лаская.  
Стив сам не ожидал от себя, что столь быстро освоится в необычных отношениях, которые накрыли его с безжалостностью цунами. Тор не оставил места ни неловкости, ни смущению, ни раздумьям, он принял случившееся так легко, что вокруг него словно образовалась воронка, втянувшая туда и Роджерса.  
Может быть, он хотел бы остановиться и подумать, но не успевал. А когда Тор связался с экологической организацией и стал иногда отсутствовать дома, Стив чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, что старался не вспоминать о нем, загружая себя спортом и рисованием.  
И сейчас, когда руки Тора рвали с плеч мокрую футболку, а колено втискивалось между ног, самым простым и естественным было потянуть его вниз, заставляя опуститься на колени, и удобнее опереться о стену в ожидании, когда чуть дрожащие от нетерпения пальцы стянут прилипший к бедрам хлопок и горячий рот накроет застывший в ожидании член.  
Протянув руку, Роджерс отодвинул лейку душа в сторону. Сверху ему было видно, как на слипшихся от воды ресницах висят прозрачные капельки, постепенно срывающиеся вниз от каждого движения. Он запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы Тора и полностью отдался ощущениям влажно скользящих губ.  
Слишком долго и слишком нежно – стоять в поддоне душа становилось все тяжелее, колени норовили подогнуться, а подступающий оргазм удерживался лишь остатками силы воли, но Стив хотел большего.  
Желание змеями оплетало живот и бедра, заставляя мышцы сжиматься в нетерпении, от сырой духоты кружилась голова, и боль в закушенной губе почти не отрезвляла.  
Пожалуй, он слишком грубо дернул Тора, заставляя подняться и разворачивая его лицом к стене. От резких движений душ слетел с держателя и звонко ударился о дно, но Тор лишь отпихнул его ногой, выгибаясь навстречу. Сдавленно охнув, Стив воспользовался приглашением, неловко помогая себе рукой, в голове плыло, и только оказавшись внутри, Роджерс смог наконец перевести дух.   
\- Извини, - глупо шепнул он, прикусывая мокрую кожу на плече Тора.  
\- Двигайся! – не поворачиваясь, глухо приказал тот в ответ и качнулся назад. Совсем немного, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив окончательно потерял разум. В резких размеренных движениях было все: и голод оставленного любовника, и обида за долгую отлучку, и желание наказать за незнакомое прежде чувство зависти — Локи и Тони ничего не стеснялись, грохот и крики их счастливой личной жизни Стив слышал даже в коридоре, торопливо запирая за собой дверь, прежде чем обратиться в бегство.   
Но теперь все что было теряло свое значение, был только Тор, рвано и шумно дышащий в такт, и он сам, шепчущий его имя, прежде чем наслаждение затопит по самую макушку, прошивая позвоночник искрами удовольствия.  
\- Так ты чего пришел-то? – прищурился Тор, привалившись спиной к стене и широким движением ладони стирая влагу с лица. Но этот жест не убрал довольной, расслабленной и немного рассеянной улыбки – она появлялась на его лице каждый раз после оргазма и каждый раз вызывала у Стива неконтролируемый прилив нежности.  
\- Полотенце принес, - как можно серьезнее ответил Роджерс, привычно отгоняя от себя этот самый прилив. – На крючке на двери…  
Он вылез из душевой кабинки, на ходу подбирая свои мокрые вещи, и даже не обернулся, когда Тор, рассмеявшись, хлестнул его вдоль спины струей ледяной воды.  
В помутневшем от влаги зеркале Стив увидел собственную неприлично сытую физиономию и поспешил скрыться в спальне, чтобы привести себя в нормальный вид на случай, если Тор все же соберется выполнить свое обещание насчет «семейного» ужина.  
Но он не состоялся – Локи проигнорировал приглашение брата, хотя тот провел в его комнате достаточно много времени.

\- Атомная электростанция – это источник мирградской энергии? – неожиданно поинтересовался Тор, когда закончил обгладывать приготовленную Стивом утку.  
Роджерс кивнул, разливая кофе по чашкам.  
\- А что такое Троянский конь?  
\- Ммм… древнегреческий миф. А что? – Стив вопросительно взглянул на Тора, усаживаясь рядом и пододвигая ему тарелку с маффинами. Сын Одина задумчиво принялся их жевать, прихлебывая кофе.   
\- Напомни мне, как называется та штука, которой Старк учил Локи? – наконец снова подал голос Тор после пятой булочки.  
Стив в замешательстве взглянул на него, а тот фыркнул.  
\- Я имел в виду с компьютерами…  
\- Программирование. Языки программирования, - с явным облегчением ответил Роджерс, прячась за своей чашкой, – после душа в голову лезли всякие глупости. – На которых можно общаться с компьютерами…  
\- Да, я понял, – прервал его Тор, продолжая сосредоточенно думать.  
\- В чем дело? Что за странные вопросы! – не выдержал Стив, отодвигая тарелку с последним маффином подальше. Проводив его рассеянным взглядом, Тор тряхнул головой и обхватил Роджерса за шею.  
\- Думаю, что ни в чем. Просто Локи подозрительно тихо себя ведет, я говорил с ним, но все выглядит так, будто он действительно собрался провести вечность в личине смертного… Изучает местную энергетику, мифы… От Старка съехал… Хотя, когда он переехал в Башню, я был уверен, что он замышляет пакость его руками… Наверно, я становлюсь параноиком, а Локи всего лишь жестоко скучает. Ну что может получиться плохого из атомной энергии, программы компьютера и Троянского коня?  
Лицо Тора было очень близко, губы покраснели от горячего кофе и были испачканы сахарной пудрой.  
\- Ничего. Ничего, с чем бы мы не смогли справиться, - тихо ответил Стив, притягивая его ближе. 

Зе енд.


End file.
